From One Shinobi to Another
by Guardian 777
Summary: What if Naruto and his group were transported to the Ninja Gaiden/DOAverse? and why is Naruto travelling with all of these women? NaruxHarem. NarutoxNinjaGaiden/DOAxAssassinsCreed x-over. more inside. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome readers! In case you didn't read the summary this is my FIRST fic. As such, I expect myself to make mistakes, and would be grateful if someone could help me. Also, this is an AU fic, so don't get your panties in a wad if this doesn't follow canon. As far as I'm concerned, everything up to Chapter 512 happened. However, anything past that, I'm not sure. If I like it, I'll incorporate it. If not, I won't, simple as that. Also this is a HAREM story; so expect at least a few lemons. And FYI, this is a NarutoxDoA/Ninja GaidenxAssassin's Creed x-over Well, that's about it for now, so get reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Tecmo, or Ubisoft. If I did, things would be a helluva lot different. Each is the property of their respective creators. I do not earn any money from this story**

There they were, with no idea of where they were. The group looked all around them, trying to get their bearings. Apparently, they were in a wooded area, in the middle of a clearing, with a couple of large boulders scattered about. Most of the group was concentrated around a small fire, talking quietly amongst themselves. But one figure stood at the edge of the clearing, apparently in deep thought. The figure was revealed to be a young man, with sun kissed blonde hair. He stood at 5'10", and had a lean, wiry yet well muscled frame. His current clothing consisted of a black robe-type thing, with a hood that was currently pulled down, so that most of his face was hidden in shadow, with the mouth being the only completely visible section. If the hood was lowered, one could see six curious whisker-like scars adorning his cheeks. Across his back was a katana in its sheathe. At his waist were many knives, each perfectly balanced for throwing. Adorning his left wrist was a gauntlet, the underside that housed a deadly retractable blade. Upon his feet were black combat boots (A/N: picture Ezio's default outfit from AC 2, in black, minus the cape and add a katana on the back). But perhaps this man's most striking figure was his eyes. They were a deep, cerulean blue. If one looked closely, one could see a lifetime of pain, suffering, and sadness, but they would also see unshakable loyalty, and unyielding determination within those eyes.

'Well, wherever the hell we are, it can't be worse than that shit heap called Konoha.' He thought. Before he could delve any deeper into his thoughts, a similarly dressed figure approached him from behind, and then proceeded to wrap their arms around the man's in a back hug. Said figure was roughly 5'5" and female, if the generous curves were anything to go by. Her hair was too long to fit comfortably into her hood, so she wore it around her neck unbounded. The hair in question was a deep, midnight blue color.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, where are we?" asked the bluenette in a soft voice, totally at odds with the myriad weapons she was carrying.

"No idea Hinata-chan. Everyone feeling all right?" asked the now identified Naruto.

"Disoriented, and Ayame, Temari, and Tenten are a little nauseated, but Shizune-chan is helping them out," Responded Hinata. Naruto simply nodded and returned his gaze back to the foreign sky. For how long they stood there, neither knew. Then, simultaneously and wordlessly, both Blond and Blunette began walking to the other figures in the clearing.

Just as they reached them however, several dozen figures (imagine them dressed in the 'classic ninja' outfit) leapt out of the surrounding brush and surrounded the 15 people huddled around the campfire. Instantly, all of them were ready to fight, weapons drawn and held in defensive postures. When none of their would-be attackers moved however, they were a little puzzled. Then one of the 'aggressors' stepped forward and lowered his mask.

Instantly, all of the defenders assessed the one coming to apparently talk, not fight. Said man carried a standard-looking katana on his back and a wakizashi on his left hip. He stood at 5'11", was well built, and garbed in a white outfit, unlike his companions. His auburn hair was held in a ponytail, and matched the color of his eyes. 'Clearly, this man is not a pushover' Thought Naruto. However, what Naruto and his group were most surprised about was the lack of aggressiveness. If anything, he seemed just as puzzled as they were.

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Came his questions. Clearly he did not expect anyone to be here.

"We want to know the exact same thing," replied one of Naruto's group, an oddly purple-haired woman asked.

"You are on the grounds of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Village. Normally, that would mean death, as we've had bad experiences with guests," Said the man dryly. At that, everyone tensed up, preparing to leap into action. Realizing what he said was misinterpreted; the man put his arms out in front of him in a 'calm down' gesture. "Relax, I said normally. But seeing as you've not attacked us, the village, or even moved in the past several hours, I am rather curious about you myself."

At that, weapons were once again lowered, albeit slightly. "So, who exactly are you?" asked one of Naruto's group. This one had her blonde hair done up in a ponytail that covered part of her left eye, with the rest going down to the middle of her back.

"I am Hayate, leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan," came the reply. "And judging by the way that you carry yourselves, I am like you; a ninja." At that, weapons were sheathed, and all present settled for observing each other.

"Hayate-san, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and these are my wives: Hinata, Tenten, Kyuubi, Anko, Kurenai, Samui, Mei, Yugao, Hana, Mikoto, Temari, Ayame, Shizune, and Ino." As he introduced each in turn, the women lowered their hoods, allowing to Hayate to gaze upon them (A/N: I'm not doing a description of them all. If you want to see what they look like, go to narutopedia and look them up! BTW, Kyuubi's description will come later).

Afterwards, Hayate's jaw was on the ground, stunned about seal things. One: this man had not one, not two, but 14 wives! And they were all smokin' hot! Add in that they were all heavily armed, and the Mugen Tenshin Leader was completely blown away. Managing to collect himself, the white-clad man coughed and said, "Naruto-san, I believe that it is best if you and your… wives?" a nod of confirmation and he continued "come with us to our village. You have my word that none of you will be harmed, unless you try to harm us first."

"Very well Hayate-san, but fair warning; if something is amiss, we will disappear, and you'll never find us," answered Naruto. Both young men locked gazes, and each could tell that the other was completely serious.

"That is perfectly understandable. Now please, follow me," responded Hayate, turning and walking into the forest. Looking at each other, the girls and Naruto shrugged and followed. For an hour and a half they walked into the dense forest. No talking, no sound heard, save for the occasional swish of fabric or snapped twig. Finally, they came upon the village that Hayate supposedly led. Following said man, the group came upon a large building, similar to Himeji Castle (look it up on google). After being ushered in, the group then proceeded to enter a large hall, where several figures were already waiting.

The first was a large man, with a long ponytail that ended at his waist. He had many scars running across his face, and was dressed in a plain white gi. The second man was dressed in a black leather-looking outfit with no sleeves. On his wrists and forearms were black vambraces that had some sort of metal in them. His face was completely obscured by a black scarf, save for his piercing green eyes.

The third person was a busty purple-haired woman with reddish orange eyes. She was dressed in a revealing outfit that accentuated her breasts, toned legs, and flat stomach **(Ayane's Butterfly costume from NG Sigma II). **The fourth was also a woman, dressed much more moderately, but still revealing. Her outfit consisted of a blue short-sleeved gi, with a pair of pants that was little more than a long loincloth, revealing similarly toned legs **(Kasumi's default outfit from DOA 4). **Her auburn hair and eyes were strikingly similar to Hayate's.

The last person was an ancient man, whose bushy white eyebrows gave him a rather comical appearance. He had a purplish bandana on top of his head, and was dressed in a tattered gi. This ancient-looking man was currently asleep, with a rather large snot bubble enlarging and contracting according to his breathing.

"Forgive me, but I've asked some of my closest friends to help me on this matter. Allow me to introduce you to Jo Hayabusa, Ryu Hayabusa, Ayane, Kasumi, and Muramasa," said Hayate, indicating each figure in order. Jo, Ryu, and Kasumi all nodded at their mention, while Ayane only moved to wake the sleeping old man. Once he was touched though, Muramasa flew awake, only to have the snot bubble burst in his face. This caused him to fall down and flail for several seconds before figuring out what happened. Then groaning, he simply got up and reseated himself, causing all present to sweat drop at the episode. '…Wow, that's one strange old Ji-San,' thought Naruto.

"Now that we are all here, please tell us how you got here Naruto-san." Said Hayate.

**A/N: well there's Chapter 1! So what'd ya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review; all reviews are welcome (except for flames, which will be used to heat up my house this cold winter). All Joking aside, please do review, and feel free to ask questions.**

**Until the next chapter, Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome Readers! Here's the second part of the story.**

**Previously on one shinobi to another: **

"**Now that we are all here, please tell us how you all got here Naruto-san," stated Hayate**

"…Very well then. But I ask that you not ask any questions until I finish. Also, this will take some time, so you might want to get comfortable," responded Naruto. At that, Muramasa, the ancient sword maker, smiled. 'At least one young whipper snapper is polite,' he thought. Once everyone was situated, Naruto began.

**Flashback no Jutsu!**

_Tsunade was dead, the victim of an assassination. Those who ordered the hit? None other than the village elders: Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Ever since that bastard Danzo died, those two old fossils took over Root, and began to undermine Tsunade's rule, both openly and in a more clandestine way. With the only figure to oppose them gone, Konoha's civilian council unanimously elected the Rokudaime Hokage: Sasuke Uchiha. Once he was sworn in, the bastard wasted no time in declaring Naruto, his friends, and anyone who was even remotely kind to him as traitors to Konoha, to be hunted down and executed on sight. Most of the village was ecstatic that they were able to finally hunt down the 'demon spawn.' What followed was a massacre that would make the one that Itachi committed look like a simple assault. _

_The Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans were slaughtered, despite their best efforts. The clan heirs fought valiantly, but were unable to stand the sheer weight of numbers that Konoha threw against them. However, in a last act of desperation, Neji was able to slay Karin, who along with the rest of Taka was welcomed into Konoha with open arms. Since she was not a fighting type shinobi, a quick jyuuken strike to her heart was all it took. Back to the massacre, Rock Lee, Might Gai, and even Kakashi Hatake could not survive this attack, though by the time one of them fell, there were piles of corpses surrounding each of them. _

_Despite the bloodbath, the main target was not anywhere near Konoha. Ever since his beloved Baa-chan's death, Naruto seemingly vanished of the face of the earth. ANBU and hunter-nin squads that were sent after him either returned with nothing, or they did not return period. After the 'night of cleansing' as the 'Hokage' put it, a search revealed that Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Anko Mitarishi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Yugao Uzuki, Ayame Ichiraku, Ino Yamanaka, Hana Inuzuka and Shizune were not among the dead (guess where they were?). But no one thought much of it, as the 'demon's' influence was cleansed of their village!_

_But this 'cleansing' did not escape the notice of the four other hidden villages. Suna was the first to declare war, followed by Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. However, the allied villages were in for a rude shock; the remnants of Akatsuki (Madara, Zetsu, Kabuto, and the 100,000+ white Zetsu clones had allied with Konoha! Caught off-guard, the Shinobi Alliance was dealt a major blow, losing a quarter of their forces in the first engagement. In contrast, Konoha no Aka (the red leaf, as it would become known as) lost only 10,000 of the Zetsu clones. The Uchihas personally slaughtered several thousand nin; Sasuke with his Raiton techniques, and Madara's ability to turn incorporeal proved to be the bane of many a shinobi._

_Among the dead were the Kazekage, Gaara, and his brother Kankuro. Kankuro was killed relatively quickly in the battle. After all, a kunai lodged in the back of your skull is pretty much a deathblow, isn't it? Gaara was not so lucky. Singled out by the 'Hokage' in the heat of the battle, Gaara became quickly outmatched. However, the Uchiha prick toyed with the Kazekage, with the ex-jinchuuriki's sand armor by sending small raiton techniques at the redhead. For hours this lasted, long after everyone else had been slain. That is until Gaara managed to get in a lucky blow, barely scratching the Uchiha's face. Instantly becoming enraged that someone dare scratch HIS face, Sasuke stabbed Gaara in the solar plexus, lifted him off the ground, the duck-assed haired man called out one of his new techniques: Raiton: Dageki no Denkou Kami (Strike of the Lightning God). Gaara was instantly dead, fried my millions of volts of electricity. Sliding the body off of his blade, the 'Hokage' arrogantly strode to the elder Uchiha, who was standing on a large pile of corpses. Together and with out a word exchanged between them, they shunshin'd back to Konoha no Aka._

_More of the same followed; the Alliance forces being systematically and totally annihilated by those led by the Uchiha. Within a month, Iwa was the first to fall, it's mighty earthen walls no match and useless against lightning attacks. Next was Kiri, followed by Suna. Kumo was the last to fall, and cost the Uchihas dearly, as all of the remaining white Zetsu's were killed. Not only that, but Suigetsu, another of Sasuke's team was killed. Seems that his affinity to water worked against him when dealing with lightning users, didn't it? Nonetheless, the village hidden in the clouds did eventually fall. With that, Madara's dream was accomplished: the Uchiha controlled the elemental nations!_

_Several months into the Uchiha Regime, Sasuke awoke to the sound of fighting. Glancing to his side, he noticed that Sakura was still sleeping (there's a nightmare for you!). Quickly dressing and arming himself with his chokutō, the 'Hokage' ran out of the compound, and found to his horror that all of the guards were dead! Bodies lay everywhere, in every possible pose of death. Upon closer inspection, none of the corpses sported the same type of wounds. Some of the bodies were cut, with the blood appearing as crimson stripes along their bodies. Others were pulped so that they were only recognized by the occasional finger or toe that wasn't pulverized. Still others had wounds from all the elements, ranging from earthen spears piercing their bodies to fourth degree burns. _

_But the one that truly scared the Uchiha was the body of Jugo. For one, his head was no longer attached to his shoulders. In fact, it was nowhere to be found. However, there was no blood spurting from the arteries, implying that the wound had been immediately cauterized after impact. But the most gruesome fact was that there was a message carved into the flesh of his back. The message was written as though by a master calligrapher, save for the ink and parchment were blood and skin. The message was addressed to all of Konoha no Aka; 'Everyone must gather in front of the Hokage Monument, or your precious pink-haired bitch will die a slow and VERY painful death.'_

_Instantly enraged that someone would dare talk like that to the almighty Uchiha, Sasuke flew into a rage. He called everyone to the determined location, intent on making the person responsible pay dearly. Madara appeared next to Sasuke, looking none to pleased if his blazing Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was any indicator. "This better be good Sasuke. I was enjoying with one of the kunoichi POWs," he growled. The Rokudaime just 'hmphed' and started looking for the person/group that would dare stand against the Uchiha and their followers._

_Just then, a blood-curdling shriek went up form the crowd. One of the council members slowly slid apart into bloody chunks (A/N: think of the NGII fight scene with Muramasa killing all of the ninjas). Standing over the dismembered body was a man dressed in a black robe with a hood that obscured all of his face, save his mouth. In his hands was a katana, bloodied from the recent usage. The blade was so sharp that it looked though it could effortlessly cut through a diamond. Along the sword were kanji for 'Strength,' 'Honor,' 'Retribution,' 'Justice,' and at the tip of the sword 'Vengeance.' _

_Screams of terror started like a chain reaction, with the crowd trying to disperse, only to be stopped by fourteen other figures dressed identically to the firs. These however, looked to be female, if the curves of their bodies was anything to go by. The first Nin to come remotely close to the group threw a kunai at the them, yelling "out of my way bitches, or I'll kill you all!" However, the kunai never reached its target. In fact, it never even came close, as some sort of barrier incinerated the flying dagger before it got within ten meters of the group. The barrier itself looked like the one that Orochimaru used to kill the third Hokage, except that this barrier was crimson instead of purple. Also, it was much larger, as it covered the entirety of Konoha, and seemed to be designed to keep things in, seeing as the mysterious figures walked through it without bursting into flames (A/N: thank you pentupfury for the idea). _

_The Nin who had thrown the kunai was now shitting himself with fear. "W-who are you? What are you?" he stammered._

_For the first time, the man spoke. "They are assassins, and they've come for revenge for their families, friends, and homes, you fuckers." Though spoken very calmly, everyone could hear the hatred, the venom, the absolute disgust with which he addressed those wearing the Konoha no Aka sigil._

"_What the fuck did we ever do to them, or you? Even if we did do something, it was because Uchiha-sama told us to do it, and he is never wrong! And what have you done with my daughter?" demanded Sakari Haruno (Sakura's mom)._

_Oh, so that piece of shit is alive? And your still kissing his gay ass?" Chuckled the man._

"_Don't you dare talk about-"_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU USELESS PINK-HAIRED BITCH! IF ONE MORE WORD COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, SHE WILL SUFFER A FATE WORES THAN DEATH!" roared the man, as he blasted the entire area with a massive dose of killing intent. "However, I'll tell you why me and my group are doing this. But maybe showing you their faces will help you remember. Ladies?" At his request, all but one of the women lowered their hoods at the same time. First came the gasps of shock, then the insults of 'Traitors!' 'Whores!' and 'Uchiha-sama will take great pleasure in you!' _

_Suddenly, the mysterious man seemed to faze out of existence, the ones who were hurling insults at the black-clad women exploded into a shower of flesh, blood, and gore. The man suddenly reappeared behind the furthest insulter, kneeling and holding his katana in an after-slash position. _

"_I thought I told you dumb fucks to BE QUIET!" said the sword wielder, while blasting another wave of killing intent at what was left of Konoha no Aka. "Now, as I was saying, you took Hinata's, Ino's, Hana's, Tenten's, Ayame's and Mikoto's friends, family, and clans from them. You killed off everyone dear to Shizune, Yugao, Anko, and Kurenai, and you fucks killed her unborn son too. Under 'orders' you destroyed Temari's, Samui's, Mei's, and Yugito's homes. For those reasons alone, you all deserve to die. But what you did to me and the last woman goes far beyond that. For years, both of us were hated, abused, scorned, beaten, and NO ONE helped us, save those that are with us, or have died. I held her inside me, and what happened? I was beaten within a hundredth of an inch of my life, repeatedly! I was the scroll, not the kunai, but NO ONE here could see that!" _

_As the man said this, those still alive broke out into a cold sweat, having a very bad feeling, of who the remaining hooded figures were. The man continued, this time in a whisper, barely audible, yet clearly heard by all. "She did not even start it. She was forced to do what she did by what you all think is so mighty: THE SHARINGAN! She was controlled by Madara Uchiha, who ordered her to attack Konoha. When the Yondaime sealed her, only then did she regain control of herself. Once she saw the pain and suffering Madara forced her to do, she swore vengeance, not for herself, but for those she killed while being controlled." At that, the last remaining hooded woman finally drew back her hood. Her hair was blood red, as were her eyes. She had a moderate tan, and a curvaceous figure, with what looked like D-cup tits. Her ass was perfectly shaped, and she had long legs. She would have been a beauty, had she not looked like a blood-crazed predator. "This is Kyuubi, formerly the most powerful bijuu, now my wife." _

_With that, people literally started shitting themselves with fear. Yet they remained in place because of the killing intent projected by all of the women. "Now, at long last, our vengeance will be fulfilled. We are all SSS class shinobi. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, head of the Arashi (storm) clan, and son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. The women you see before you are married and bonded to me, both in marriage and in blood. We are the last of a long line of ultimate warriors. We are Assassins. We are your doom."_

**A/N:** there's chapter 2! Yes, I used the dreaded cliffhanger, but only because I wanted to devote an entire chapter to an epic (hopefully) fight scene. Anyway, R and R please, or the assassin's will get you!

Oh, and about the new Jutsu Sasuke used here's the rundown:

**Name**-Raiton: Dageki no Denkou Kami (Strike of the Lightning God)

**Type**- attack

**Class**- S rank Jutsu

**Description**- Sasuke stabs his opponent in the chest, then lifts the up in the air while they are impaled, he then calls down a bolt of lightning to fry them. It should be noted that this is actually lighting, not charka converted in to lightning, and is thus much more powerful and dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome once again! Now here is part of the fight scene promised in the last chapter!**

**Previously:**** At that, people literally started shitting themselves with fear. Yet they remained in place because of the killing intent projected by all of the women. "Now, at long last, our vengeance will be fulfilled. We are all SSS class shinobi. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, head of the Arashi (storm) clan, and son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. The women you see before you are married and bonded to me, both in marriage and in blood. We are the last of a long line of ultimate warriors. We are Assassins. We are your doom."**

_All hell broke loose. Citizens of Konoha no Aka were trying to flee, but there was nowhere to run. Naruto and his wives leapt into action. Virtually every one of them had some sort of weapon, save for Kyuubi who opted to fight hand-to-hand, literally. Yugito, Hinata, Anko, Ino, and Shizune all sported dual Kodachis, while Mikoto, Mei and Yugao were currently using katanas. Kurenai, Samui, Ayame, and Temari were all wielding an assortment of melee weapons, but were currently not using them. Instead, they were providing long-range support with yumi bows. Hana was using teko-kagi (think wolverine's claws), to slice through her targets with a disturbing similarity to the way a canine attacks. _

_Needless to say, the citizens of the last hidden shinobi village were slaughtered. Every time one of the blade-wielding women disappeared and reappeared, another person died in a gruesome fashion. One civilian council member wound up with both of his arms, a leg, and his head severed from his body, courtesy of a whirlwind of slashes from Anko. Another was decapitated, and before his body fell, had his stomach slit open and his head shoved into his own bowels. Those who where shot with arrows did not fare any better. Yugito, in a particular display of brutality shot an arrow into Sakari Haruno's left eye, followed by another one to her right. The elder pink-haired bitch screamed in agony, but did not die because Yugito had purposefully let her live, as she had more torture to endure. Once the arrows ran out, the archers drew their weapons and joined the carnage. _

_Kurenai had a __bō__ staff, and was wielding it quite expertly to crack skulls and shatter bones. Samui had opted for a naginata, and was currently hacking away at a group of Root ANBU with the result being limbs flying everywhere and blood showering the area. Ayame was using a pair of tonfa, which the ramen chef had quickly become fond of when she trained with them. Temari was wielding her trademark giant fan, except this particular fan had its edges honed to a razor edge. This served to both act as a blade and also enhance her Fuuton jutsus. _

_At the middle of this blood orgy were Naruto and Kyuubi. They fought back to back, surrounded by hundreds of Konoha no Aka shinobi, all of which were eager to finally take the lives of the 'demon' and the 'demon brat.' The horde was having no success however, as anyone who got within distance was killed, either by Naruto's blade or Kyuubi's fingernails that acted like claws. Eventually, the last bastard stupid enough to attack Kyuubi fell dead, minus his a leg and a head. The female assailant also had a gaping hole in her chest from where Kyuubi literally ripped her heart out. _

_Seeing how these 'Assassins' were slaughtering them, the remaining survivors tried to flee (again). Smirking at their stupidity, Temari decided to try out one of her new jutsu variations. Circling her fan around her head, she then batted a huge gust of air. "**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**)," the wind mistress exclaimed. At that, the large bubble of compressed air shot towards the cowering people. But along its flight path, it picked up bodies and body parts, hurling them also at the last remnants of Konoha no Aka. However, this particular variation of the Daitoppa was much, much stronger than the regular version because of the infusion of Youki. As a result, the organic material sped towards its target with speeds equaling those of a bullet leaving the muzzle of a gun. The result: the few remaining survivors of Konoha no Aka were shredded by the body parts of their comrades. Now, the only remaining people living inside Konoha no Aka were Naruto and his group, Sasuke, Madara, Kabuto, and the village elders._

_Regrouping with his wives, Naruto wiped the blood off of his blade before resheating it. The others quickly did the same with their respective weapons. Turning to face their last remaining opponents, Naruto spoke_

_Koharu stepped forward. "I knew we were right to order your death sentence! You have freed the demon and killed the village!" she shouted. To this, the former jinchuuriki motioned to the group. Hinata and Tenten vanished, then reappeared a few seconds later, carrying a bundle between them. The village elders and Sasuke gasped. Between the two Assassins was a bound, gagged and naked Sakura Haruno! They proceeded to dump pink-haired bitch junior on the ground in front of Naruto. The bitch was wiggling around on the ground, trying to break free. But because of the chakra draining seals placed on her, she was having no success._

_"Recognize her teme?" snorted Naruto. He then knelt down next to Sakura, whose eyes were wide with fear. "Yugito-chan, you didn't kill her mom, right?" A nod in confirmation and Naruto continued "the please bring her here." Once again, a female assassin vanished then reappeared almost simultaneously, this time carrying the body of a female with arrows protruding where her eyes used to be. Uncharacteristically gentle, Yugito then proceeded to lay Sakari down next to Sakura, who tried to scream to her mom, but it only came out as a muffled gurgle._

_"Dobe, what are you doing? And what are you going to do with her?" asked the 'Hokage.'_

_"Shut up, Uchiha. Soon it will be your turn." Replied the only male Assassin, to which the duck-ass haired man grew furious. Sasuke then proceeded to draw his chokuto, but could not make another move on account of the massive killing intent radiating from the fifteen female Assassins. Ignoring the activity by his arch nemesis, Naruto then proceeded to activate his hidden blade. Once again, Sakura started to thrash about, desperately trying to escape. But the seals prevented that. Then Naruto began to speak._

_"Sakura Haruno, I used to love you. I did everything for you. I let you beat me, boss me around, and let you make my life a living hell. And how did you repay my kindness? By scorning me and treating me even worse! I should have seen the truth right then, but I was too dumb to realize it. When the bastards over there ordered the executions of those dearest to me, I finally realized what I needed to do, what I should have done long ago." As he said this, he straddled his former pink-haired teammate, who desperately tried to buck him off to no avail. "You shall pay for you crimes," Said the Blonde assassin in a cold, dead voice._

_At that, he started to carve a design into Sakura's flesh with the hidden blade. Slowly, and carefully, Naruto drew the Uzumaki clan symbol on Sakura's body, taking great care to cut into her nipples ever so slowly. Sasuke and the rest of the living people tried to move, but they could not even open their mouths to talk. The killing intent by Naruto's wives increased making it hard for even Madara to breathe. The bitch screamed into her gag, but that was all she could do. With that done, the male assassin went lower, and proceeded to slice off her clit._

_Hearing her daughter's muffled screams of agony, Sakari Haruno thrashed about desperately to find her, to no avail. She was blind and every little movement caused the arrows lodged into her eye sockets to generate unfathomable pain. Consequently, she could not do anything but lay there and hear her daughter being tortured._

_Flicking the amputated piece of flesh away, Naruto leaned in closer to Sakura, whispering in her ear "this is but a fraction of the pain I had to endure." And with that, Naruto plunged his hidden blade into Sakura's neck. "Perfero nam infinitias, bitch," He growled. Hearing the sound of metal cutting through flesh, Sakari Haruno wailed, and astoundingly stood up and charged Naruto through the searing pain. Before she even got close, Kyuubi grabbed each of her arms, and ripped her in half._

_Slowly, Naruto stood up, and together with Hinata, walked slowly towards the village elders. Then in the blink of an eye, Naruto drew his sword and amputated all of Homura's limbs from his body. As the blood spurted from the cut arteries and his 'body' fell to the ground. Standing over him was Naruto, who then stabbed him in the back, then jumped into the air to deliver a brutal decapitation to the old bastard. Koharu's fate was not merciful either. Hinata used the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms) on the female elder, sealing off all of her chakra. Still immobilized, Koharu could do nothing but endure the agony. Hinata then proceeded to snap all of Koharu's fingers, then her wrists, then arms._

_Try as she might, the elderly kunoichi could not even scream, as the killing intent was still on full force. Then, the bluenette lifted up one of her legs, and brought it down hard on Koharu's right knee, and then her left. With her balance destroyed, the last village elder toppled over, breaking her jaw and several ribs in the process because she could not stop the impact. Hinata then flipped her over, and delivered a devastating curb stomp to Koharu's head. The result was obvious; her head exploded into a shower of blood, skull, and brain matter under Hinata's boot. Wiping her soiled footwear on the body, Hinata jumped back and rejoined the rest of the Assassins._

_"Only three left," Mei commented. "And I only got to kill 759!" Unfazed by one of his wives attempts at humor, Naruto remained focused on the three living opponents. These were the worst offenders, and also the most dangerous._

_"Remember who you are assigned to, and don't forget, finish quickly for the finale," he ordered. The response was a chorus of "Hai, Naruto-koi!" as they all charged the last of Konoha no Aka._

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Sorry I couldn't fit the whole fight scene in chapter, but I started to get ideas in my head, and just typed them in. The next chapter will have the long-awaited battle between the Assassins and Konoha no Aka, I promise. Oh, and here's a list of terms that you might not know:**

**Kodachi**: Japanese short sword/long knife, similar in appearance and use to the wakizashi. However, the Kodachi has a fixed length, while the wakizashi is made to a proportionate size of the katana that it is paired with.

**Yumi**: the Japanese longbow. Wielding the Yumi is called Kyūdō (way of the bow). Requires exceptional ability to properly use. Very accurate, very deadly.

**Teko-Kagi**- known as 'Falcon's Talons' in NGII, this weapon is the inspiration for Wolverines famous claws.

**Naginata**- polearm used by women of the samurai class in feudal Japan.

**Tonfa**- Originating in Okinawa, these weapons are the basis for police knight sticks.

**Perfero nam infinitias- **latin for suffer for eternity. Fans of the AC series may wonder why I did not use Requiescat in Pace (Rest in Peace), but I figure that since this is about revenge, why not twist it to suit my own needs?

If you want pics of these weapons, look 'em up, you lazy bastards -_- JK. Anyways, read and review, or the Assassin's will get you!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, people are actually reading this. That kinda makes me proud *bursts into anime-style tears* YOU REALLY DO CARE! *Gathers himself* Ahem, well, here's the conclusion of the fight scene. Read on, my sadistic, psychotic, nutjob fans!**

**Previously on FOSTO:** _**"Remember who you are assigned to, and don't forget, finish quickly for the finale," he ordered. The response was a chorus of "Hai, Naruto-koi!" as they all charged the last of Konoha no Aka.**_

_The assassins separated into three groups: Naruto and Mikoto headed right towards Sasuke, Kyuubi and the rest headed towards Madara and Kabuto._

With Naruto and Mikoto

_Both combatants clashed for what would be the final time. After the first pass, even Sasuke knew that this would be the fight of his life. 'Unbelievable,' thought the Hokage. 'Since when did the dobe become so strong?' Trying to play it off, Sasuke spoke "is that all you got, loser?" _

_"Not in a million years, teme," growled his enemy. _

_"Once I kill you, all of those women will help repopulate my clan," said the king of arrogance. At that, all of the woman growled and nearly abandoned the plan in favor of neutering the bastard. The female assassins checked themselves, and continued to combat their designated opponents. _

_"You are the embodiment of everything that was wrong with our clan," said Mikoto. "I am ashamed that I even have these accursed eyes."_

_"You dare call yourself an Uchiha?" demanded her son._

_"No, I am no longer Mikoto Uchiha. I am now Mikoto Uzumaki-Namikaze, an Assassin. And FYI, I never wanted to have you, but that bastard Fugaku raped me, then left me as a plaything to the rest of the clan. I'm glad that they are all dead, save for Itachi. He was the only decent Uchiha to ever come from this demon spawn of a clan. He spared both of us because out of love* (A/N: In my story, Itachi did not kill his mom, as she was not planning the coup. He simply took her in a hidden location until Naruto found her. With Tsukiyomi, Itachi fooled Sasuke into thinking that he murdered their parents. After all, Tsukiyomi is a genjutsu in which the caster controls every aspect. So it's not too far out of the realm of possibility that Itachi could alter the 'memory' that he replayed for Sasuke). And yet you killed him!" was her reply _

_"… You'll be the first one that I take after I kill the dobe," stated the Uchiha. _

_"Not on your life, you bastard!" shouted Naruto. And with that, the combatants joined battle once more. As the Uchiha and his mother, the raven-haired man looked at his nemesis, dojutsu blazing. "Amaterasu," he whispered._

_####################################################################################################################################_

**Kyuubi & co. vs. Madara and Kabuto.**

"_So, the fox-bitch wants to play with me again?" Snarked the Uchiha founder._

_"Madara, after tricking me not once, but twice, your punishment will be the worst imaginable," intoned the greatest of the Bijuu. Everyone still alive could hear the venom practically dripping from her words. _

_"If that's so, then why haven't you killed us already?" remarked Kabuto. _

_"Because you will do more than die, you will suffer for all you crimes against us," explained Anko. Ever since her bonding to Naruto, her curse mark had been destroyed, making her free of Orochimaru's (and later Kabuto's) control. With that obstacle gone, the Snake Mistress began to plot her vengeance against the master who betrayed both her and Konoha. Since Orochimaru had been 'killed,' her target for revenge had shifted to another of the snake's apprentices: Kabuto._

_"Regardless, I will enjoy taking you all, you in particular Kyuubi," chuckled Madara._

_"Not on your life, you sons of bitches! Girls, NOW!" commanded Kyuubi. At that, the rest of the woman except Anko jumped away, forming a large circle around Kyuubi, Madara, Anko, and Kabuto. The circling Assassins then planted their weapons in the ground, knelt to one knee, and began to simultaneously chant and form a long complicated series of hand seals._

_"What are the doing?" asked a slightly curious Madara. _

_"A jutsu that we have spent all this time creating__**. Ninpo: Kyushu no Izanami (Ninja Art: Revenge of Izanami)**__!" exclaimed the redhead. With the command given, a black miasma spread from the women forming the circle, encompassing everything inside the circle. 'Fools! They have they forgotten that even the lowest of Sharingan's can see through genjutsu's?' though Madara while chuckling. With that, he proceeded to activate his dojutsu. Or rather, he tried to, and to his quickly growing horror, found that he could not activate his Sharingan!_

_####################################################################################################################################_

As the (un)holy black flames sped toward him, Naruto thought 'Well, time to see if this sword lives up to the legend.' With that thought in his mind, Naruto positioned his katana as if to block another blade. Then the flames hit

_The first thing that Naruto thought was 'HOT HOT HOT HOT!' While appearing as simple black flames, the fire of Amaterasu was actually much more than that. It is said that the fires are actually the same flames that the goddess Amaterasu used to create the sun, meaning that Amaterasu easily outclassed every other Katon jutsu. However, because of the Uchiha's ability to use the Tsukiyomi jutsu, it was not so. (Tsukiyomi is Amaterasu's brother in Japanese mythology. In the tale, the goddess banished her bother to the moon after he killed the goddess of food. To get the full story, look it up!) Consequently, while the flames were not as strong as the sun's, they were nonetheless extremely hot. _

_Gritting his teeth against the pyrokinetic attack, the blonde-haired assassin utilized all of his considerable strength and poured youki into his blade. To the Hokage's astonishment, the flames appeared to recede, then vanish completely into the blade. Once the last ember was absorbed into his katana, Naruto whipped it around his head, creating a large sonic boom behind him as he assumed the classic kendo ready stance._

"_Dobe, what did you do?" asked and astounded (though he would never believe it) Sasuke._

"_Simple, I just took away your most powerful ninjutsu," came the condescending reply._

_What does that blade do? And how come a dead last like you has it. It should be in the hands of an Uchiha!" demanded Sasuke._

"… _For one, someone like you could never wield this blade. Your Sharingan is of no use in wielding it, for once this blade is drawn, no other techniques aside from taijutsu can be used in conjunction with it. In essence, this blade makes me a pure physical combatant. Also, this is not ordinary blade, it is sentient, and its name is __**Meibastsu**__ (Divine Punishment). This blade judges who is worthy to wield it, and has chosen me. It is a partnership, an interdependent relationship that an asshole like you could never understand! You, Sasuke, who always sought the easy way, could never wield this blade. _

"_You dare mock me, an Uchiha? Someone like you has no skill. I am an Uchiha, and can do whatever the hell I want! __**Chidorigatana**__!" exclaimed the enraged Uchiha. A blade electricity shot out of his chokuto, but not towards, Naruto, but Mikoto instead!_

_####################################################################################################################################_

_"So, the fox bitch want to play in the dark, eh?" chuckled Madara. "This will be all too easy." However, the founder of the Uchiha clan was not as calm as his voice would suggest. In fact, he was practically having a nervous breakdown about now. For one, he could not feel Kyuubi's youki, or even his own chakra! _

_"What'ssss thissss?" Hissed Kabuto. Apparently, he had figured it out as well, and was as pleased about it as Madara was._

_"So, finally figured it out, you bastard?" came Anko's sickly sweet voice through the darkness. At that, everyone, Madara included shivered. That was a voice that promised pain. A lot of pain. As in untold amounts of hellish torture that would make an eternity in the Shingami's stomach seem like a paper cut in comparison._

_"This ninpo sucks out all light and chakra inside a particular area. In short, none of us can utilize any Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or even mold chakra. So, both of you are at a total disadvantage." Explained a sadistically smiling (though no one could see it) Kyuubi. "You, Madara, whose accursed eyes will be your downfall, and you Kabuto, whose reliance on ninjutsu will cost you your life."_

_"Ssssso what? Have you forgotten that we are the mosssst powerful sssssssshinobi in existenccccce?" asked a sweating Kabuto. Without his ability to summon his undead minions, he was screwed._

_"Yes, so what?" echoed Madara, although he began to feel something he had not felt in a long, long time; geniuine fear._

_####################################################################################################################################_

_Though she had just slaughtered hundreds of people, even Mikoto could be caught off-guard. She was so surprised that she could not dodge the oncoming electricity. Suddenly, a black blur appeared in front of her, which was soon revealed to be her husband and mate, Naruto. Once again, the ex-jinchuuriki blocked a jutsu with Meibastsu, and as with Amaterasu, the electricity was absorbed into the midnight black steel. Once the shock had worn off, Mikoto and Naruto sprang into action, Mikoto to the left, Naruto to the right. The raven-haired woman was the first to reach Sasuke, and came forward with an overhead strike, seemingly intent on cleaving her bastard son in two. _

_Unfortunately, the bastard son in question was able to block the attack easily enough, as his accursed bloodline predicted the move with ease. However, what the 'almighty Sharingan' had failed to see was that Naruto had launched himself high into the air. "You want to see one of my techniques, teme? Here's one for you! __**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryutsuisen (Dragon Hammer Strike **__{I do not own Rurouni Kenshin either!})!" Exclaimed Naruto. And with that, he came crashing down upon Sasuke. Though the Uchiha blocked it, it was not without cost. As soon as his blade disengaged from Mikoto's the latter preformed a kenjutsu technique of her own._

_"__**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryukansen (Dragon Spiral Strike)**__!" she cried. And with that, she spun 360 degrees and delivered a devastating backhand cut upon her 'son's' back. The blow's recipient cried in pain as this was the first time in a long time that he had been severely wounded, and fell to his knees. Staggering back to his feet, Sasuke saw both of his opponents simply standing there. "… Again," they whispered in unison. Once again, Mikoto flanked to the left, and Naruto to the right and up high. However, the Hokage was knew what was coming, and counterattacked. _

_Performing the necessary hand seals, he called out "__**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu**__!" and with that, a massive fireball in the shape of a dragon's head sped towards the airborne Assassin._

_####################################################################################################################################_

_Though caught off guard by the sudden loss of chakra usage, Madara had not lived centuries to be undone by the mere loss of chakra. Any decent shinobi knew how to fight without it, Kakashi, Might Gai and Rock Lee being prime examples. But the loss of his eyes, that is what Madara feared the most. _

_Once n his life, he had lost his eyesight due to the over usage of his Mangekyo Sharingan. By taking the eyes of his own brother, Madara not only regained his vision, but unlocked a new level of his clan's dojutsu: the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. With these eyes, Madara could seemingly phase in and out of existence, in addition to wielding Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, and Susanoo without fear of blindness. Formidable though he was, the Uchiha clan founder was forced to use the ultimate genjutsu on himself in his fight with Konan: Izanagi. This allowed its user to cross the boundaries between reality and illusion, making mortal wounds seem as if they never really happened. _

_However, the price for such power is steep, even for the Uchiha who valued power over all else. Once used, the eye that cast Izanagi was forever closed, blind. For this reason, it was classified as a kinjutsu. But with his victory over Konan, Madara claimed Pein's Rinnegan, and with that, he truly believed that he was immortal. That thought went out of his mind when the pain ripped through his body._

"_How doe it feel, Madara?" growled Kyuubi. "Have you forgotten the feeling of pain? Pathetic."_

_Despite appearing as a giant nine-tailed fox in her attacks on Konoha, Kyuubi very rarely took that form. For one, it was simply too big! And the trees kept getting stuck in her paws, and the amount of food that form consumed, it was simply too much. That giant bestial form was her original form. When Madara tricked her both times, he stripped her of all freewill. That included her ability to choose what form she took, and so she appeared in her 'true' form when Minato sealed her inside her now husband/mate. Once Naruto broke the seal, half of her power returned, while the remainder was still held within him, making both of them hanyous. With the thought of her mate and sister wives, Kyuubi charged Madara once again, fully intending to rend him limb from limb. _

_Meanwhile, Kabuto was feeling the exact same way as Madara was: pure, consuming, all-encompassing fear. Without the use of chakra, he was useless (not really, as in Part I, he fought with his nervous system scrambled, but hey, that was when he had backup too. Now, he's going up against someone who completely outclasses him in every way. Did I forget to mention that his opponent is seemingly an insane psychopath?). And then he heard it. That chuckling that helped give Konoha's former snake mistress her insane reputation. _

"_Ooooh Kabuto-kun? Come out come out wherever you are!" with those words said in such a sickeningly sweet voice, Kabuto nearly shit himself. "Oh come on Kabuto-kun, I just wanna play!" That did it; the Orochimaru wannabe lost all control of his bowels. "Ah, there you are, and… oh my, little Kabuto-chan messed himself!" the pineapple head feigned surprise. "Oh well, no matter. Now, play time!" _

_And with that, shrieks of pain could be heard by everyone, causing them all to shiver/cringe. 'Kami, I am soooooo glad that she is on our side,' Thought all of the Assassins. Then, Anko exclaimed, "Hey, now I got some real snakeskin, and a fancy new necklace! And a pair of earrings too (A/N: just think for a second and you get it in 3… 2… 1… Now)!" This caused every male to stop for a second and cover himself. And this allowed Kyuubi to sweep in and attack Madara once again._

_####################################################################################################################################_

'_Note to self, NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER make Anko-chan mad EVER again!' her husband thought. Considering that he dodged a gigantic fireball by contorting himself in midair, it was a surprise to himself that he was able to think of nothing that was immediate. Nonetheless, the threat was avoided, and Naruto pressed his advantage. Sasuke, whose arrogance knows no bounds, thought that he finally got the dobe looking the other way. _

_He was currently engaging his mother in an epic duel, until the heard the cry "__**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryutsuisen**__!" come from above. At that instant, Mikoto crouched down and positioned the edge of her blade down. "__**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryushosen (Soaring Dragon Flight**__)!" she cried, while simultaneously springing into action, bringing her blade up in a 180 degree arc so that the cutting edge was now facing skywards. It was at that point that the teme knew his was screwed. He could either block the attack from above or below, but not both. Mikoto's attack this time, the last male Uchiha somehow deflected his mother's blade to the side. _

_But as predicted, he was not able to raise his weapon in time to parry Naruto's strike. And boy, what a strike it was. Meibastsu cut clean through the Uchiha's right shoulder, severing it with brutal grace. As blood spurted from the stump, Sasuke screamed in unbearable pain and collapsed once more. This time however, he was unable to stand up._

_Slowly, the Uchiha's mother and rival approached the downed man. All of a sudden, Mikoto stomped on Sasuke's legs, while Naruto did the same to the remaining arm. The results were as follows: every single bone in each extremity was shattered. Once again, Sasuke cried out in agony, but was unable to do anything. Once the pair was sure that their target wasn't going anywhere, they began to do separate things; Mikoto sheathed her sword, and unsheathed a wicked looking dagger, while Naruto also sheathed his sword, and held a palm out in from of him, above the Uchiha's head._

_"Since you value that those eyes so much, I suppose you don't want these do you?" Mikoto asked her son in an emotionless voice. And with that, she began to saw away at his sack with her dagger. Once again, the last male-soon-to-be-neutered Uchiha screamed, this time louder, longer, and more agonizingly until Naruto put his boot on Sasuke's throat, reducing the shrieks to pain-filled gurgles. All the while, Naruto continued to focus on his outstretched palm. Soon, chakra began to swirl and condense into a Rasenshuriken. However, this particular specimen had every other element infused in it as well. Earth, Fire, Lightning and Water occupied each of the spokes, with wind encompassing all of them._

_Meanwhile, Mikoto continued to slowly part the skin that held her son's jewel with her blades. Having finally exposed them, she proceeded to take them into her hand, taking great care not to completely sever the tendons connecting them to Sasuke. She placed them on the ground, and then slowly stood up. "You deserve this," was all his mother said. Mikoto then proceeded to lift up her left boot and brought it down on the little Uchiha juniors in a curb stomp that equaled the one that Naruto ended Sakura's life with. And with that, any remote chance that the Uchiha clan could be founded was eradicated._

_Predictably, the man whose balls were literally busted screamed, or rather tried to. But the boot on his throat kept it to a gurgle. Both Mikoto and Naruto stood there in silence for several minutes, letting their hated opponent endure this indescribable pain. Finally, Naruto spoke. "Now Sasuke, your life is at an end." And with that, Naruto flipped the palm with the elemental Rasenshuriken so that the jutsu faced its victim. **"Ninpo: Gogyo Rasenshuriken (Ninja Art: Five Element Rasenshuriken)**!" he exclaimed as he plunged the elemental vortex into his hated foe's body. And then everything flashed white._

**Long ass Flashback no Jutsu Kai!**

"… And that's how we came to be in the clearing that you found us in," finished the black-clad man.

A/N: Finally done! Damn, that chapter took longer than expected. And yes I know I went overboard with the teme's castration, but it had to be done. Now, a rundown of the techniques used in the chappie:

Name: Ninpo: Kyushu no Izanami (Ninja Art: Revenge of Izanami)

Type: sealing/containment

Class: S-rank

Description: Naruto's wives form a circle around combatants. They then proceed to perform hand seals and chant in a mysterious language. Jutsu sucks out all light, and chakra within its area of effect (Think Kaname Tosen's bankai if you have no imagination, except that this does not take away the senses). Specially crafted for Madara and Kabuto. Takes at least 8 people to form, more can participate for a stronger/stabler field.

Name: Chidorigatana (One thousand birds sword)

Type: Attack/Supplementary  
Class: A-rank  
Description: Sasuke channels Raiton chakra into his blade, increasing the range and damage of each strike.

Name: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryutsuisen (Dragon Hammer Strike)

Type: Kenjutsu Attack  
Class: A-rank

Description: user launches theirself into the air, then comes crashing down upon their opponent. Focuses on utilizing the aerial impact to supplement the user's bodyweight behind the strike. Read or watch a Rurouni Kenshin chapter/episode if you still can't picture it.

Name: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryukansen (Dragon Spiral Strike)

Type: Kenjutsu attack

Class: B-rank

Description: wielder starts off in a ready stance, then pivots 180 degrees on their front foot to deliver an unexpected and powerful slash. Most useful as a counterattack.

Name: Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)

Type: Attack/Supplementary

Class: B-rank

Description: wielder forms the necessary hand signs, and expels a large ball of flame that takes the shape of a dragon's head. Seen in canon for Sasuke to set up his Kirin Jutsu

Name: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryushosen (Soaring Dragon Flight)

Type: Kenjutsu Attack

Class: A-rank

Description: the user positions their blade face down, then quickly flips it up and cuts their opponent with a softball pitch movement.

Name: Ninpo: Gogyo Rasenshuriken (Ninja Art: Five Element Rasenshuriken)

Type: Attack

Class: SS-rank

Description: the highest possible form of the Rasengan. Combines all five elements into one powerful attack. Extremely dangerous. Requires perfect chakra control to even attempt, and even more perfect concentration. Naruto's most powerful attack. Can slay virtually everything.

BTW, all (except the first and last) techniques are actually used in their respective universes. The two I created are based off of conclusions that I came to while reading the Naruto manga. After all, if the Rasenshuriken can utilize wind chakra, why the other elements? Anyways, read and review like always, or you'll get a Gogyo Rasenshuriken up yer ass! Anyways, merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: welcome once more! I have to say, I've been blown away with all of the support that my story has gotten so soon. Here's just a few people that I'd personally like to thank:**

**Namikaze09- Dude, you have been a great help. I can't thank you enough for your ideas, suggestions, and support. Anyway, Thanks so much bro.**

**Patriot112- Same with Namikaze09. You've been so supportive. And you've given me ideas to play with as well too. Thank You.**

**Panther-Strife- what more can I say? All of you have given me such inspiration that I feel like a broken record right now. But you in particular have helped me with the DOAxNG universe aspect. **

**And to everyone else, I thank you for reviewing from the bottom of my heart. You all are truly good friends (Starts crying anime tears) I FEEL SO APRECIATED! WAAAAAAH!. Ahem, any way, on with the show!**

Previously on FOSTO: "… And that's how we came to be in the clearing that you found us in," finished the black-clad man.

"Hmm, quite a tale, especially for on so young," said Jo Hayabusa.

"Father, remember my teen adventures? Like the one where I tie-dyed all of your clothes?" Ryu sweat dropped.

"Ha ha ha! Of course not my son! I am merely saying that to find such another promising ninja is truly exceptional. I mean, you and Hayate-kun can already level a mountain by yourselves. And by the looks of things, all of these young lasses can as well!" boomed Jo.

"Back to the matter at hand," interrupted Hayate (he felt a major headache coming on), "what are we going to do with them? If they are even half as powerful as they claim to be, they would be tremendous allies."

"Mmm, true, very true Hayate-kun. You truly are wise beyond your years," stirred the ancient Muramasa. "However, I cannot help but be skeptical of their power, young Naruto-chan's in particular." At that, a twinkle of mischief appeared in his wrinkled old eyes. "So why don't we hold a little competition for all of them? Surely Naruto-chan and his lovely ladies wouldn't mind, eh?"

"That would depend on what this 'competition' would entail?" Questioned Yugao. This time it was Ryu who answered.

"In order to become a ninja of either of our villages, acolytes must pass tests in stealth, athleticism, combat abilities, and ninpo. However, judging from the way all of you carry yourselves, we'll skip the stealth and athleticism. I for one am most interested in what all of your combat capabilities are." As he said this, the Dragon Heirs' piercing emerald eyes locked with Naruto's azure blue. Both smirked, knowing that each of them would be severely tested. "But for now, all of you are welcome to stay with us at the Hayabusa village!" And with that, Ryu snapped his fingers.

An instant later, a woman appeared, kneeling at Ryu's feet. 'DAMN!' thought Naruto. 'She's gorgeous.' And was he right. The woman had long, jet-black hair done up in a ponytail. Even so, her shiny locks hung all the way to the small of her back. Her outfit consisted of a Miko outfit that did not look very Miko-ish at all. First of all, she carried a naginata, despite shrine maiden's abhorrence of violence. Also, the white haori was sleeveless and enticingly low-cut, revealing a pair of perky, supple, C borderline D-cup breasts. The red hakama was fairly traditional, save for the leg bracers that kept the wide fabric of the garment from catching on anything in the environment. However, they also had the effect of accentuating her firm round ass. All told, Naruto and his wives were about ready to have nosebleeds right then and there at this beauty.

"Momiji, please show our guests to our village, and take them to one of the larger buildings for them to use for the time being," ordered Ryu.

"Hai, Ryu-sama!" was the now-named Momiji's reply. Standing up and turning to face her charges. "Please follow me." And with that, she walked out of the room, followed closely by the Assassins.

######################################################################################################################

"So, what do you think?" asked Jo. Once the door was shut behind the group, the five nin and the sword maker turned to each other to discuss what they just heard.

"I don't know. I could not tell that they were lying or deceiving us in any manor. But I still feel like they have left something out," commented Hayate.

"Indeed onii-chan. That man and the redheaded woman struck me as the most odd," chimed in Kasumi.

"Their chi is confusing. It is not pure, but certainly not evil in any sense. And it's not entirely human either." Stated Ryu.

"Yes, I got that same feeling my son. While they appear to be human, they aren't. But at the same time, their presence is far from that of a Fiend's." added his father.

"Mmm. Paying attention were you? Did Naruto-chan not say that they were hanyou's?" chuckled Muramasa. When all he got in return were blank stares, he cackled until his breath became wheezes. "And you call yourselves shinobi," he chided before he continued. "A hanyou. Very curious. I have not heard of one for a long time. Regardless, a hanyou is a half-demonic, half-human being. Actually, a hanyou is simply a cross between a human and another, ethereal life form. So while they are not evil, the very nature of their chi scrambles the feeling, making them seem like lost souls. However, they are very similar you." As he finished he pointed his gnarled walking stick at the two Hayabusa.

"Your clan was founded by dragons. And how did a dragon mate with a human you ask? Well you see, when a dragon and a woman love each other very much…" at that, everyone plugged fingers into their ears, knowing where this tale was headed. Chuckling once more, Muramasa tapped Jo on the leg, and when Jo recognized that Muramasa was simply fooling around, he motioned for the others to unplug their ears, scowling at the ancient old man.

"Muramasa-dono, please don't do that again," Ayane half-pleaded, half-threatened the old man.

"Ah, when can an old man have any fun anymore? But I digress. Continuing on, the Hayabusa were at first indeed Hanyous. However, generations upon generations of mating with humans has diluted the Dragon Blood somewhat. Nonetheless, you can actually consider yourselves hanyous. The same goes with the Mugen Tenshin, save for being descended from Dragons. Actually, you," at this he motioned to Kasumi, Hayate, and Ayane "are descended from the Tengu. I do not know what celestial being that these youngsters are from, so I can't tell you. If I'd had to guess, I'd say Kitsune. But nonetheless, they are very powerful. This exam will let use gauge how powerful." While he gave them all a history lesson, the ancient sword maker's eyes defocused, as if staring across a great distance, while simultaneously stroking his snow-white beard.

"Regardless of what animal we're descended from, we should keep an eye on them," stated Ayane.

"Aww, does my imouto have a crush on the mysterious man?" Snarked Hayate. At that, Ayane's face turned cherry red, and she exclaimed "Baka!" and started to chase her brother/leader around the room. Kasumi also blushed, but kept her composure, although she could not help but sweat drop along with everyone else '_I swear, how can a kunoichi of her caliber act so childish sometimes_?' thought Ryu.

Sighing and thinking of some nice sake to relieve his quickly mounting headache, Jo Hayabusa coughed to get everyone's attention. "If you don't mind, Ryu and I will be going now. And with that, the Dragon Ninjas shunshin'd out of the room.

######################################################################################################################

Following the beauty through the woods, Naruto (and quite a few of his wives) could not help but admire her. However, when he turned to his right, Naruto saw Tenten practically salivating over Momiji's naginata. Sure, she and all of the other wives knew how to use them and every other weapon that they came across. But Tenten had a weapons fetish, if you couldn't already tell. Once she saw a new or modified version of an instrument of death, she became obsessive. And it seemed that Momiji's naginata had perked her interest. '_Terrific_,' thought Naruto. '_I'll have to keep Ten-chan from assaulting our guide for her weapon_.'

Knowing that he had to act soon, the only male Assassin stepped in front of his weapons mistress, spun on his heel and delivered a smoldering kiss on her lips. If Tenten had any other thoughts in her head, they were blown out of her mind. Her only thoughts were of HER man and that she NEEDED him, NOW. What their husband was doing to their sister wife, all of the others smirked, knowing that tonight will be very pleasurable for all of them.

Sensing what was happening behind her, Momiji was dumbfounded. Here these people were, in potentially hostile land and yet two of them were already heading towards second base! '_Unbelievable_' thought the Dragon Miko. '_These women must be sex fiends! I wonder if… NO! BAD MOMIJI! BAD BAD BAD MOMIJI_!' she ranted to herself. Despite being a kunoichi, she had never had sex, due to the traditions of shrine maidens. That is to say that there weren't Mikos who weren't virgins, but she was one of them. Regardless, Momiji was a young woman, and she had needs. Needs that she had not attended to for too long.

Glancing at their guide, Naruto smirked. In addition to moving Tenten's mind off the naginata, it also had the side effect of turning on the naginata's wielder. Deciding to test the waters, Naruto snaked his left hand around her waist, and began to massage the weapon mistress' firm buttocks. Moaning even more into the tongue war, the Tenten retaliated by rubbing her hubby's package through his pants.

Upon seeing that, Momiji nearly came right then and there. '_Dear Kami! I have to get them to stop before they start fucking each other right here on the trail way_!' were her frantic thoughts. Breaking into a run, she quickly left the group behind in the dense forest. Ending the make out session, the Blonde could tell that his bun-haired wife was disappointed. "Later, Ten-chan, I promise," he huskily whispered into her ear. Pouting but nodding her head in affirmation, Naruto then turned back to the rest of his group. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked. At that, all of the others smirked, and took off after Momiji.

######################################################################################################################

Back in the Mugen Tenshin village, Hayate was currently sitting alone in his office. He was currently deep in thought, at a loss of what to do about the current predicament. Sighing, he mad a cutting gesture with his hand in the air.

Immediately, Ayane appeared in front of the desk, kneeling as Momiji had, one knee bent, the hand on the same side forming a fist on the floor for support, and head bowed. "Yes, Hayate-sama?" the purple-haired kunoichi asked. Sighing at her formality, Hayate spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not do that?" he asked.

"But Hayate-sama, I am your subordinate, and must show you respect," came her reply, though there was no hint of condescension in her voice, only absolute loyalty.

"That is in name only. You and I are equal in ability, and we are siblings. Regardless, please stand up. I have a mission for you. It concerns the new arrivals." At that, Ayane narrowed her eyes at her brother/leader who continued. "You are to monitor them tonight, and report anything suspicious to me. I will be sending Kasumi on this as well, and Ryu will be doing the same with Momiji. Make sure that they are unaware of you, though that will be easier said than done. All of them are outstanding shinobi. I can tell that much already. This will not be an easy task, but you, Kasumi, and Momiji are the best."

"Hai, Hayate-sama!" and with that, the purple-haired kunoichi vanished to collect her sister and begin planning this surveillance mission.

######################################################################################################################

Arriving at the Hayabusa village, Naruto was once again impressed. Despite being very well hidden, the village had a freakin castle! But with the thickness of the surrounding foliage, combined with the fact that it blended well with the mountain, no one could ever tell unless they stumbled into the clearing at the base of Mt. Fuji. The castle itself was similar in design and construction to Kumamoto Castle (look up it up), except that this one was more sprawled out on account of the terrain. As they grew nearer, Ayame asked the question that was on all of the newcomer's minds. "Ano, Momiji-san, what is that castle?"

"Ah, that is the Castle of the Dragon. It is where the warlord Oda Nobunaga made an alliance with the ancestors of the Hayabusa. He asked them to continue to ward off the evil spirits, as they had done for generations, and in return he would place them under his personal protection. Shunden-sama, Ryu-sama's ancestor agreed, and thus this castle came into being. It is both a fortress and a symbol against the evil that the Hayabusa have fought for millennia. " As she gave the quick history lesson, Momiji could not help but feel great pride at being part of this defense against evil that had gone on since time immemorial. As the group continued to move closer, the assassins could see not see any people around, doing the day-to-day things that kept a village running and put food on the table. However, several children suddenly appeared, running toward the Miko and her companions.

"Momiji-nee-chan!" they all cried. At that, the woman broke out into a smile, and crouched down to greet the youngsters. "Hey everyone! How have you been? Have you been training?" the asked the children after they shared a group hug.

"Yeah, we've all been training really hard!" exclaimed a bubbly girl wearing a pink kimono and a purple headband that restrained her black hair. She just then noticed the group following her nee-chan, and pointed a finger at the strangers. "Who're they?" she asked.

"Well, Sakura, they are guests of Ryu-sama and Jo-sama. They're going to stay here for a while. So why don't you, Sanji, Omitsu, and Hanamaru go and prepare the guest rooms?" asked/ordered Momiji.

"OK nee-chan!" said Sakura, and with that, they all took off back the way they came. Turning back to the group, Momiji could see that the assassins looked on edge, Naruto in particular. When she asked why, the response was "Gomen, Momiji-san. It's just that I've had bad experiences with a girl named Sakura before." At that, the miko's eyes hardened, but then continued. "Do not worry. We all know the difference between a kunai and the scroll that it's sealed in." not completely understanding the expression, but nonetheless excepting it, Momiji turned and began to walk in the direction of where the kids disappeared, only to be stopped once again by another question, this time by the purple-haired woman with a katana strapped on her back.

"I'm sorry to ask this Momiji-san, but why haven't we seen any people besides this little kids?" she asked. That halted the Miko dead in her tracks, and turned to face the group.

"Because they are all dead," she said in a sad voice. At that, everyone stopped cold. "…What? How? Why?" Ino asked.

"The Dark Dragon Blade Incident. I do not know the whole story. What I do know is that one night, a mass of fiends came to the village and murdered everyone. They were led by Murai, Ryu-sama's uncle, who wielded the Dark Dragon Blade. Everyone besides Ryu-sama, Jo-sama, Sanji, Omitsu, Hanamaru, myself and my older sister Kureha escaped the destruction. But, my family, my friends…" and Momiji broke down in tears, crying at the remembrance of the destruction.

Instantly, the assassins circled around Momiji, all comforting her. "We're sorry Momiji-san. We did not mean to make you remember such a horrific event," Yugao said gently. "I'm sorry to have even asked."

"N-no, it's alright. Someone was bound to ask sooner or later." At that, Momiji moved to wipe her tears away, only to discover that Samui wrapped her in embrace from behind.

"If you want, we could help cheer you up, Momiji-san," whispered the busty blonde. "I'm sure our husband wouldn't mind helping you out." And with that, Mei, Anko, and Hinata all started to massage the Miko. '_Regardless if he's married to all of them, they all care for him, and I suspect that he feels the same way towards them,_' she thought hazily as hands softly caressed her body. It wasn't an erotic massage, just a massage to relieve tension. However, it quickly became that way as Anko nipped her ear, Hinata cupped her buttocks and Mei massaged her breasts

"Wow, her breasts aren't as big as mine, but they are really perky," commented the russet haired beauty.

"Her backside is perfect though. It's nice and round. Not to mention very firm," quipped Hinata. To emphasize her point, she squeezed Momiji's left ass cheek, eliciting a moan from the Miko. '_K-Kami, if this keeps up, I'm gonna cum right here._' Summoning all of her willpower, she took a step forward on wobbly legs, breaking free of the embrace/massage. Momiji then turned back to the group.

"As kind of an offer as that is, I'm sorry, but I must decline," she said, sporting a blush that made her face match the color of her hakama. "Please, follow me. We're almost there." Turning on her heel, she continued on, with the group following closely behind. They all gave discreet glances to Naruto, who merely sported a grin on his face that would put a cheesier cat to shame. He could tell that his wives had discovered a weak spot, and like hungry sharks, they closed in from all sides. _'That certainly got her to open up a lot more_,' he thought coyly.

Eventually, they stopped at a modest sized building. By no means was it an extravagant looking place, but neither was it a rundown dump like that the 'apartment' that Naruto had lived all of those long years in.

"Here you are. Please get yourselves settled in. I apologize that it is rather barren, but we weren't expecting any visitors," she said while bowing her head in embarrassment, even though there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"That's quite alright, Momiji-san. We've got everything we need?" stated Naruto. Upon seeing the confused expression on their guide's face, Naruto elaborated, "storage scrolls." That seemed to confuse her even more, so Naruto sighed and turned to Tenten. "Could you please give her a quick demo Ten-chan?" Grinning, the resident Weapon Mistress whipped out her large storage scroll. She quickly bit her index finger, and wiped some of the blood on the scroll. Instantly, a large puff of smoke appeared, which quickly dispersed to reveal a grinning Tenten armed with a kusarigama, an odachi, and a kanabo at her feet. The bun-haired woman then proceeded to pile the weapons on the scroll, and then made a hand seal, while commanding "seal." Just as quickly as they appeared, the weapons disappeared in a similar belch of smoke, leaving the scroll alone. Tenten then proceeded to pick up the scroll and place it on her back once more.

Momiji was floored. Not only could they apparently conjure up weapons from scrolls, but it seemed simple too! '_I must tell Ryu-sama about this immediately_!' she thought. Shaking her head to clear the disbelief, (at least temporarily), Momiji cleared her throat and spoke. "That was certainly interesting. Regardless, you should be free for the night, so please enjoy yourselves," she spoke.

At that, Naruto and his wives all broke out into wide grins, with Naruto saying "Oh I'm sure we will. Good night Momiji-san." And with that, the Assassins went into the building, Naruto being the last to enter, winking at Momiji, making the poor girl blush even more. As he closed the door behind him, the Miko vanished, going to report her master.

#######################################################################################################################

As soon as Naruto turned around, he saw his wives busy at work. Tenten had currently unsealed a portion of her weapons, and began to polish and put them into the weapons racks found throughout the building. Mikoto, Yugao, Temari, and Samui were also helping her. Ayame had unsealed rations (including plenty of ramen) from her scroll, and was stocking the barren kitchen and dining room along with Hinata, Kurenai, and Kyuubi. Meanwhile, Shizune was setting up a "small" med station in one of the larger rooms, and was being helped by Hana, Mei, Ino, and surprisingly Anko. Why so many people to set up a med station? Because this "small" station" not only bandages, salves, creams, and various other misc. first aid items, but also included things that would be found in and ER: heart monitors, IV lines, hell, she even unsealed a freakin' operating table!

Grinning at his wives' ability to settle in, Naruto summoned a platoon's worth of Kage Bunshin (roughly 40 clones) to help them speed things along. Grinning at their husband's help, the female assassins all cooed out "Oh, thank you Naruto-kun! We'll have to thank you in a very special way once we're done!" At that, Naruto summoned another 5 clones to make sure that the bedroom was taken care of. To his slight surprise, the bed was a double king-sized bed, and already had linens on it! Shrugging off the small astoundment, the former jinchuuriki turned around to find that his wives had surrounded him, and all were sporting devious grins on their faces.

"What are we waiting for girls?" asked Anko. "Lets celebrate and have some fun!" and with that, the female assassins grabbed Naruto's clothing and yanked him upstairs. All that he could think of was 'HOT DAMN! TONIGHT IS HOT SMEXINGS NIGHT!'

#######################################################################################################################

Elsewhere in the Hayabusa village, Momiji had just delivered her report to Ryu. The Dragon Heir was currently in deep thought, trying to process the implications of what he'd just heard. Shaking his head to clear it with mild success, he spoke. "Thank you Momiji. This information could come in handy later. Regardless, I have another mission for you. I want you to monitor the Assassins. They seem alright people, but deceptions-"

"Are a shinobi's strongest weapon. I know, Ryu-sama," Momiji finished the time-old maxim of the Hayabusa.

"I have trained you well." Ryu briefly smiled, then his face turned serious once again. "Hayate should be sending Ayane and Kasumi to do the same thing. You are to coordinate with them, and above all DO NOT BE CAUGHT. If any of you are found out, there's no telling what would happen."

"Hai, Ryu-sama!" and with that, the Dragon Miko vanished to RV with the two Mugen Tenshin kunoichi.

**And break! That's it for CH 5 of FOSTO. To be honest, I felt like the ending was rushed and messy. But that's me. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Send a review or a PM and tell me what you think. And next chapter I plan to write the lemon *blood starts leaking from nose* Anyhow, I'm tired and sick, so I'm going to get some sleep. This is Guardian 777 logging off, with a few last parting words: If you like this story give me a HELL YEAH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello to all faithful readers! Welcome to another chapter of this story that has exceeded my wildest dreams. So to thank you guys, I wrote this chapter (and to kick off the New Year the right way), this chappie will be nothin' but smut! Onward, fellow perverts! Onward to the promised lemon (fair warning: this is my FIRST lemon, so this might be what I envision it, so please forgive me)!**

As soon as the bedroom door slammed shut, Naruto was thrown bodily into their temporary bed. When the blond jinchuuriki looked up, he could see that his wives were already stripping each other down to nothing. Glancing around Naruto could see that Ino was being disrobed by Mei, Tenten and Hinata were double-teaming Mikoto, and all of his other wives were mauling Kyuubi's clothing. Needless to say, the former bijuu's clothing was ripped, torn, and otherwise shredded so that it barely qualified as clothing. Yet Kyuubi was not mad; in fact she was actually turned on by the rough treatment? Who'd have thunk it, the former greatest of the tailed 'beasts' was a masochist? She absolutely loved the dominating feeling of rough hands all over body.

Her wish was being fulfilled as Temari, Anko, Hana, and surprisingly Shizune. Temari was rubbing her hands up and down Kyuubi's sides, while Anko and Hana were mauling her full, round breasts, the Snake Mistress was suckling on her left nipple, while the last Inuzuka took its twin. And last of all was the normally gentle, soft spoken Shizune. Before the Razing of Konoha, she had always worn a conservative brown kimono. With her recruitment into the Assassins, she had taken up the white robes of the Order, as had everyone else. However, until the consecration of the Mating Ritual, no one suspected that Shizune loved to be a dominatrix. That would explain why she was currently wearing a black studded leather outfit, complete with knee-high stiletto boots and elbow length gloves. She also had a matching leather riding crop in her hands.

"So, miss ninetails likes being dominated,eh?" the medic asked in an unusually haughty tone. "And she's being pleasured without reciprocating? I think it's time for some punishment, right girls?" At that, all of her cohorts in teasing/torturing Kyuubi had evil grins. Suddenly, Hana and Anko flipped her over so that her ass was facing the ceiling. Before she could even think of trying to escape (not that she wanted to) her arms and legs were held by Anko, Hana, Temari, and even Ino who joined the fray.

"I think this little slut needs to be punished." and with that, the crop was brought down upon her rump

#######################################################################################################################

Watching his wives dominating their fellow wife, Naruto instantly got a hard-on of epic proportions. Spotting this, Mei and Hinata crawled on all fours to their husband. "Aww, does Naruto-kun have a boner watching Kyuubi-chan getting disciplined?" asked Hinata in a sultry tone.

"Oh my, this fella here looks to be in pain," commented Mei while rubbing his rod through his boxers. Feeling the already strained boxers about ready to burst at the seams, the Hyuuga Princess knelt between Naruto's legs and lowered the boxers to free her prize from it's confines. As soon as it was free, his dick leapt out and slapped Hinata in the face. 'Kami, no matter how many times I see it, I'm always still amazed at his size' she thought. And boy, she was right. Standing at full attention was his ten inch long dick, with matching girth. Licking her lips, Hinata kissed the top of his head before starting to suck him off.

Groaning at his wife's ministrations, Naruto threw his head back in the pleasure, Glancing back downwards, he noticed that Mei was staring straight at him. "Hinata-chan's being selfish, and my pussy's aching. Can you help me with that Naruto-koi?" asked the busty russet-haired beauty. Looking at her fellow wife, Hinata released Naruto's cock with a wet 'plop,' only to smile at Mei while licking the underside of her prize. Grinning at Hinata's ministrations, Naruto replied "Certainly, Mei-chan." Laying on is back, Naruto waited while Mei proceeded to straddle him so that they were in a sixty-nine position. 'God, I love the taste of pussy!' he thought while tonguing Mei's womanhood. Moaning at her partner's tongue work, the former Mizukage bent down to Naruto's crotch. Hinata had moved on to start licking at his nut sack, which left Mei to start sucking on his cock.

With not one but two of his his wives giving him a blowjob, Naruto could feel his balls starting to churn. Feeling the pulsating in their respective areas, Hinata and Mei began to intensify their sucking. 'D-damn, at this rate I'm gonna cum!' was Naruto's hazy thoughts. In retaliation, he began to intensify his responsibility to Mei's aching womanhood. On the verge of cumming herself, Mei stopped sucking on his cock to lick the tip. Hinata also ceased her oral attentions to his balls and began to lick the underside of his cock as well, while fondling his balls simultaneously. With that, Naruto could not hold out any longer. He blasted his first shot of the night. Rope after Rope of hot semen spewed forth into Mei's and Hinata's waiting mouths. Despite both of them gulping down as much of his delicious seed as they could, there was too much, and surplus cum coated their faces and dribbled down their chests.

Breathing a sigh of contentment, the former jinchuuriki sat up to witness one of the hottest sights he had ever bore witness to. Hinata and Mei had finished their treat and were currently cleaning up each other by making out. Once their faces were cum-free, the bombshells began to suckle at each other's tits. Upon witnessing that, Naruto's boner returned full force. Standing up (in more ways than one), Naruto preformed a familiar cross hand sign, he called out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A large puff of smoke appeared, and upon clearing revealed to be fourteen identical Narutos, all equally aroused. Grinning from ear to ear, the original turned to face his dopplegangers. "You all know what to do! Go to it!" And with that the bunshins broke off to each individual wife, leaving the original observe the proceedings.

#######################################################################################################################

_'Dear sweet kami! What in the seven hells is going on here!_' thought Ayane, Momiji, and Kasumi. When they had received their orders from their respective leaders, the three kunoichi had rendezvoused with each other in the woods that surrounded the Hayabusa village. They quickly formed a plan to get the maximum amount of surveillance while remaining undetected. As such, all three kunoichi formed a triangle surrounding the building where the Assassins were currently boarded. Unfortunately for them, this allowed all three to witness the mass orgy that was currently taking place in the bedroom. While it had a profound effect on all three (Ayane and Kasumi were currently sporting nosebleeds and damp stains between their legs) it was Momiji was the most effected.

Maybe it was the kiss from earlier, maybe it was budding feelings for the mysterious hanyou, but for whatever reason, Momiji had abandoned all protocol for stealth and was fingering herself with vigor. _'Good God, I want him to fuck me now! I want to feel him pound my pussy until I pass out!'_ the Dragon Miko thought repeatedly. Frustrated that her fingers weren't getting her there, she decided to take drastic steps. She tore her haori wide open, exposing her perky C-cup tits to the chilly night air. This caused her nipples to harden even more, which she stimulated even further by pinching her them while continuously rubbing her slit. _'I'm gonna, I'm gonna CUM!_' and boy she did. Torrents of her love juices gushed from her pussy, drenching her already damp hakama. Jolts of electricity coursed through her entire body, drowning all of her senses in rapturous pleasure.

Meanwhile, the Mugen Tenshin heirs also began to finger themselves, quickly replicating Momiji's experience. It was when all three were basking in the after glow of their orgasms that they did not notice a yellow blur appear around each of them.

#######################################################################################################################

When the three kunoichis finally regained their senses, the first thing that they noticed was that they were not in their designated hiding spots. In fact, they were in the very building that they were supposed to be monitoring! They then noticed the Assassin orgy had stopped, though the clones had disappeared and the women had not bothered to dress, revealing them in all their glory. Third, they observed that their hands were bound, but not tightly or painfully; just enough to restrain them. Finally they noticed the lone male Assassin had moved to the head to the congregation in all of his glory. The voyeurs all blushed at being in such close proximity to his cock, which only moments ago they had fantasized pounding into each of them.

"So, the Hayabusa and the Mugen Tenshin have sent spies, eh? I had a feeling that this would happen. I can honestly say that I am not angry, as I would have done the same thing in their position. Still, you all were caught, and need to be punished." A mischievous gleam shone in his eye as he said this, and he steeped forward. Before the captured kunoichi could do anything, he had already opened Kasumi's legs open, and had begun to eat her out. Taken aback by his actions, the auburn haired beauty was nonetheless quickly in the throes of ecstasy as he deftly used his tongue to deliver her pleasure that she could only dream of beforehand. Moaning just as she was about to climax, Naruto suddenly pulled back, leaving a confused and more than slightly angry Kasumi puzzled. '_why did he do that? Why did he stop, I was SOOOOO CLOSE!'_ she all but screamed in her head.

Sensing her thoughts, Naruto simply smirked between her legs. "I told you, you're all being punished," he chuckled. He then proceeded to make the Kage Bunshin seal, and two more Narutos popped into existence. The original then proceeded to give orders to his clones "tease them, bring them to the brink, but don't let them cum." The clones replied, "Roger boss!" and began to eat out Ayane and Momiji as well. The bunshins quickly set about their assigned duties, thoroughly enjoying themselves while eating the kunoichis out. However, every time either of them was close to cumming, they stopped just short of sending the captured kunoichis over the edge.

Meanwhile, Naruto's wives had grown bored with the spectacle, and had resumed playing with each other instead. With the mass of lesbian action around him, Naruto was forced to use every ounce of his willpower to stop from fucking each and every one of his wives right then. Instead, he sat back and watched a spectacle which any porn company would kill for. Eventually, Yugito and Samui had finished eating each other out in a Kumo Kunoichi sixty-nine. Upon seeing their mate sporting a painful looking erection, the two proceeded to crawl over to him, taking great care to sway their hips and tits with every movement. Noticing that Samui and Yugito were moving over to him, Naruto stood up on the bed showing once again displaying his raging hard-on.

Once the former Cloud ninjas reached their destination, they then proceeded to envelope his cock in between the valley of their tits. Samui was tied with Mei in breast cup size, with both of them having F-cup breasts. Yugito's bust was not quite impressive, but they were nonetheless large in comparison to the average female, being C- borderline D-cups. As a consequence, Samui engulfed most of Naruto's cock, with Yugito smothering the remainder. To make up for her 'lack' of cleavage, the former container of the Nibi no Nekotama also began to lick the tip of his head.

As soon as his wives began to tittyfuck him, Naruto lost all interest in what his clones were doing. Instead, he concentrated on the soft, fleshy embrace around his cock. When Yugito began to give him head as well, Naruto could feel he was about ready to cum at any second. Steeling himself despite the pleasure, Naruto began to focus on the what the clones were doing to Ayane, Kasumi, and Momiji. But this only prolonged the inevitable release. When he shot his second load of the night, it was just as voluminous as the first. And just like the first, it proved to be to much for either Samui and Yugito to swallow down. Breathing a sigh of relief (at least temporarily), Naruto turned his attention back to the captured kunoichis.

#######################################################################################################################

After the seventh time of being brought to the brink, they didn't care anymore. But it was Ayane who was the first to say it. "I don't care anymore, I'll do anything you want, JUST MAKE ME FUCKIN' CUM!" she screamed. Instantly, the clone that had been administering her 'punishment' poofed out of existance. Simultaneously, the female Assassins stopped tending to each other for the moment to surround their 'prisoners' in a circle. Naruto sauntered up to Ayane, and positioned himself at her entrance. He locked eyes with her, and asked her the final question; "Ayane-chan, are you sure? Once I do this, there's no going back. You'll become like the rest of us; Hanyous, Assassins, and my wife."

"I don't give a fuck, just fuck me NOW!" she growled out, while wrapping her legs around him and curling them together, pushing him into her virgin pussy. Following her lead, Naruto proceeded to bury himself all the way to the root. Despite her being a virgin, Naruto encountered no hymen. However, Naruto knew that this was not uncommon, especially in their line of work. However, she was extraordinarily tight, as her virgin pussy writhed and coiled around his invading member.

The moment that he entered her, she came, and she came HARD. She screamed in pure pleasure, with a tiny amount of pain interspersed in it. When she calmed down from her first climax with a man, the purple-haired kunoichi noticed that her partner had stopped ceased movement when he entered her all the way. Noticing that Ayane had come down from her high, the former jinchuuriki gazed into her ruby eyes, Naruto spoke once more. "Only one thing remains. We bite each others necks, binding you to me and me to you. Are you ready?"

Nodding her head, the former Mugen Tenshin ninja arched her neck forward and bit his soon-to-be-mate's neck, and bit him. Just before she sank her teeth into her target, Ayane noticed that he had what looked like puncture marks there already. Unconsciously, she targeted the same spot, and bit down. Blood welled from the wound the inflicted, she began to drink his blood. Instantly, she felt a new power course through her, filling her and making her dizzy with the unfamiliar feeling. Ayane was dimly aware that Naruto had done the same, and was currently thrusting in and out of her with gusto.

#######################################################################################################################

A short while later, Ayane was currently being fucked silly by a Naruto clone (the original was bonding with Momiji at the moment). She was currently on all fours and being pounded from behind by the bunshin. She was also eating out Temari, who had decided to acclimate her new wife to pleasuring her co-wives. Ayane was a quick learner, and was currently sucking on Temari's clit with the force of a vacuum. Then getting an idea, she brought her hands up, the Hajin Mon leader inserted two fingers into the Wind Mistress' sopping wet pussy, while inching the other hand slightly lower. Suddenly, she shoved a finger in her ass, while plunging the fingers in Temari's pussy as far as they would go.

Caught totally off-guard by the intrusion in her butt, Temari shuddered as she climaxed for her third time of the night. She came so hard that she actually passed out. Turning to her new family, she smirked. '_Oh yeah, I can definitely get used to this,'_ she thought.

#######################################################################################################################

Naruto had just finished bonding with Momiji, and turned to the last remaining 'prisoner,' only to find that Kasumi was already on her knees sucking him off. Surprised at her move, Naruto quickly saw the desperation in her auburn eyes. "Please Naruto-sama, I want this. You know it, please just make me yours!" she all but pleaded. The princess of the Mugen Tenshin clan went back to working on her cock, licking the underside of his engorged cock vigorously before breaking away from his cock. However, the respite was short-lived, as Kasumi soon enveloped his dick between her soft, warm, DD-cup boobs. Once again, Naruto found himself on the verge of cumming, only for the auburn-haired woman to stop just short of his release. "Ah Ah Ah, Naruto-kun. It's your turn for some 'punishment'" smirked Kasumi.

Before he could fire off a retort, she once again wrapped her tits around his cock while swirling her tongue around the tip of his head. Once again, he felt about ready to cum, only for her to pull away once again. Quickly growing tired of this game. Naruto pushed Kasumi down on the bed, and quickly thrust into her. Unlike her sister or Momiji, she had her hymen intact, which soon broke under the force of Naruto's cock. Her reaction was what is to be expected; her mouth opened in a silent scream of agony and her body went rigid.

Feeling what happened, Naruto immediately dropped his playful facade, and sported a look of grave concern. "I'm sorry Kasumi-chan," he apoligized. "I was just caught up in the head of the moment."

"It-It's alright Naruto-kun," she responded with tears in her beautiful eyes. "I took the teasing a bit far too. Now, let's finish this," she continued as she bit down on his neck. Taken aback by her resilience, Naruto responded in kind, biting on her neck while pummeling her virgin pussy. Thanks to the harsh training she endured, the pain quickly melted into pleasure. Soon, she was bucking her hips against Naruto's, screaming her head off. "That's right, fuck me Naruto-kun! Fuck me so hard I can't walk straight for a week! Make me yours, make me crave your cock every day from now on!" she screamed as she finally came for the first time tonight, while naruto released a load of his seed inside her. But when all of the pent up energy escaped her, it overloaded her senses with indescribable ecstasy.

In short, she passed out. Panting hard, naruto pulled out of Kasumi's pussy. Without the plug of to hold it inside of her, a bit of his semen leaked out of her over thoroughly used and abused vagina. Like a vulture, her half-sister swooped in, and began to suck out Naruto's cum. '_Who knew in such a short time one of the most icy and aloof women ever could be turned into such a horny woman?'_ Naruto thought. _'Acturally, that is the same could be said for Kurenai, Yugao, and Tenten._' Turning to face the rest of his wives, he noticed that they were all staring at him with an expression that was half-lust, half-annoyance.

"So, Naruto-kun enjoyed playing with his new wives, while the rest of us are just here for the ride," stated Anko sarcastically. Rather than answer with words, Naruto simply made seventeen Kage Bunshin, who singled out a wife and began to fuck each one of them senseless. '_Kami, I love my life right now!_" thought their husband. "_It's good to be the last of a clan_!'

**A/N: And break! At long last I've finally done it. I've finally wrote my first lemon! So how was it? Good? Bad? So horrible that you wanted to kill yourself? Regardless, please review or send a PM so that I can rectify my mistakes and write an even better lemon down the road. Until then, have a Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: welcome to 2011 my dear faithful readers! I was surprised with how well the lemon was received with you all. It didn't quite my expectations, but neither was the horror show that I thought I'd get my ass chewed out for. Anyway, I now have a poll on my page, so go and vote for new additions to the harem! The poll will remain up for at least 3 more chapters, but I urge y'all to vote NOW. Anyways, on with the chapter. No real action in this chapter (either lemons or of the bloody kind), but it sets up the stage for others down the road. **

**And BTW, it finally seems that Kishimoto is finally stepping it up with the manga. FINALLY we get to witness some action. The same could be said for Bleach, although I personally think that Kubo is taking a bit of a risk with the new groups' abilities. I mean, controlling the "soul" of juice to swallow it? Come on. **

**Also, I have gotten a lot of PM's regarding putting Rachel from NG into Naruto's Harem. While I had originally thought to put her in Ryu's harem, but I've been thinking. So if you want to see Rachel with Naruto, send me a PM telling me so. Regardless, here's the next chapter.**

After a night of nonstop sex, during which all of Naruto's wives, both new and old, had numerous orgasms. Naruto himself personally came inside of each of them at least once in both of their pussies and mouths. He also introduced Ayane, Momiji, and Kasumi to anal sex, though he did not penetrate them with his dick. Instead, he merely teased their puckered holes to get them ready for the pounding that they would soon receive. However, that is not to say, that he didn't do any of his wives in the ass. Far from it, as the Kage Bunshin was used to stuff every one of their holes at the same time. Not that none of the ladies was complaining.

Morning came far too soon for any of them. It soon a sight that Jiraiya could not describe any better in the legendary Icha Icha series. Naruto was currently laying in the middle of the bed, with his naked wives surrounding him, each sporting a shit-eating grin of satisfaction at last night's activities. Naruto sported one himself that would make a Cheshire cat mad with envy. Clutching his left arm like it's her personal pillow was the Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai. His right arm was currently curled around Hana's waist, drawing the former Inuzuka closer in an embrace. Sprawled across his waist was Anko, who was currently spread-eagled face down across all three of them. Ayame was in a similar state, save for the fact that the ramen chef was face up and had her left hand buried in Anko's twat, with Yugao's head buried in between her legs, while the sword mistress was in turn laying face down, laying in a position that suggested that Naruto was servicing her before she passed out.

The rest of his wives were similar state, with Hinata on top of Temari, and Ayane, Momiji, Ino, Shizune, Kasumi and Kyuubi forming multicolored daisy chain. That is to say that all of the them had their faces buried in one another's pussy. Kin and Tayuya were sprawled on top of their resident priestess, after offering her a 'double blessing.' All in all, it was a scene that any man would kill to be in. As the blond male cracked an eye, he noticed the pressure on top of his body turned out to be his wives. Grinning at the sight, he tried to move, only to realize that he was trapped on all sides by a fleshy, tits and ass mountain. All he could think of was _'Aaaahhhh, it's good to be the king._'

Deciding to get everyone up, Naruto did several things at once; he started to grope Kurenai's breast with his right hand, and with his left he began to massage and rub Hana's delicious ass. Alas, the only thing that this did was cause both women to moan in their sleep and snuggle closer to their husband. 'Damn. That backfired, now what?' Naruto thought. Coming up with another plan, he decided that it was time for a Kawarimi no Jutsu. Making a one-handed seal, the former jinchuuriki created at Kage Bunshin, and then proceeded to switch places with him.

Once the original was free, he motioned for the clone to stay still (not that the clone was complaining), while he went downstairs and began to rummage through the kitchen. Finding adequate ingredients, Naruto proceeded to make a banquet breakfast, complete with eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and hash browns. For drinks, Naruto found that the refrigerator was stocked with a bevy of beverages, including orange, grape, and apple juice, along with milk. Of course, this was with a liberal application of the Kage Bunshin, as the clones helped Naruto prepare the food.

Just as he finished setting the last bit of food on the table, Shion came downstairs, buck naked. Grinning at his wife's freedom, he met her in an embrace, passionately kissing her on the lips. At once, the priestess moaned into the lip lock, and felt herself aroused. When they broke away, she groaned in disappointment, clearly signaling that she wanted more. "What's wrong, Shion-chan?" Naruto asked. "Didn't get enough last night?"

"You know damn well we can never get enough," growled Tayuya, who had just came down. Like Shion, she was not wearing a single piece of clothing to cover up herself.

"As if that's my fault. All of you would kill a lesser man by yourselves with your libido!" grinned Naruto.

"Yeah, and you didn't have to fuckin' marry every one of us either, shithead," came her reply.

"Oh right. I forced myself upon helpless kunoichi that could kick my ass. As if. As I remember, YOU all attacked me, and I sure as hell wasn't about to complain." At that, the two women blushed and looked down, remembering the events that had bound them to one another.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

_ Naruto and his group were preparing for their attack on Konoha no Aka. They were currently stationed in one of the caves that were so prevalent throughout Iwa. It was in these caves that Itachi had saved his mother, and Naruto had in turn rescued all present from the clutches of the Uchiha. In this labyrinth of rock and stone, Naruto had instructed them in the ancient ways of the Assassins. He had trained each and every one of them how to wield the hidden blade, how to disappear in a crowd, and how to stealthily kill a target. Though most had shinobi training, Shion, and Koyuki had none, and had to start from scratch. They more than made up for it with that with dedication and a huge learning curve, as well as the motivation to raze Konoha so all that remained was a memory. _

_ Kyuubi had bee freed thanks to their study of the fuuinjutsu and the communication of between her and her container. Eventually, they decided that although the best way to free her was simply to rip the seal off in his mind scape. Though there were several other methods, each was more dangerous and time consuming than the last to Consequently, when this happened in the real world, Naruto was suddenly enveloped in Kyuubi's chakra, suspended and cocooned in it. For three days and three nights, he was hung in that position, with the rest of the group maintaining a constant vigil. On the third day, a blinding flash of red caused all of the women looking to turn away. When they dared to turn back, they discovered that Naruto was in a crumpled heap, and beside him was a naked woman. She had blood red hair which was all natural (as evidenced by her small tuft of hair below her waist), and had full DD-cup breasts. Her waist was slim, and had a well-shaped posterior. This redhead was none other than the greatest of the Bijuu: Kyuubi._

_ It took a full week for both to regain consciousness. Kyuubi was the first to regain consciousness. When she did, the now free demoness quickly experimented with her new body, trying to get used to the feeling of freedom. As she was getting used to the feeling of gravity pulling down on her new breasts (by lifting them up and releasing them repeatedly, and watching them jiggle), her container started to stir. Groaning, he rose up on his elbows, and squinted his eyes. _

_ "Fuck, that was the worst feeling I've ever felt. Oh well, did it-" he tried to continue, but found that a busty redhead had enveloped him in a bone-crunching hug. Said redhead all but squealed "Naruto-kun! Oh thank Kami, I've been so worried!" And with that, she planted a smoldering smooch on Naruto. _

_ The rest of the group had heard the commotion, and came running into the medbay that Shizune had set up. They witnessed a redhead with large tits and round ass making out with their leader, and their collective secret love. It was Hinata that was first to voice their collective displeasure._

_ "Get of Naruto-kun, you damn whore!" she yelled. At that, Kyuubi broke off the lip-lock and turned to face the group. "Ah, dear Hinata-chan, don't you know that who I am?" she chuckled in a melodious tone. After thinking about it for a moment, the Hyuuga princess did her trademark blush and mumbled "G-Gomen, Kyuubi-san," she mumbled. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was blushing as well, noticing that the Bijuu was in an... shall we say... an all-natural state? Being the most conservative of the group, Shizune spoke up "Um Kyuubi-san, you need to get some clothes on."_

_ At that, the redhead smirked and said "Aww, why can't I just walk around like this?"_

_ "Because your going to kill me!" muffled Naruto in between her tits. _

_ "Oh really? Then what if I do this?" and with that, she began to rub her boobs all around, smothering the poor blond even further. Once again, the ladies were mad, and at the same time secretly turned on as well. Kyuubi could tell the effect that she was having on the rest of them, as a plethora of musky scents wafted into her nose, and a rod was poking her thigh. Grinning, she flashed all around the room in a blur of red light. Suddenly, everyone's clothes were ripped off, leaving them just as naked in Kyuubi. _

_ Most of them yelled at the vixen and tried to cover themselves up, but she silenced them by raising her hand. "Do you think that you could hide it from me? I have senses that make the Inuzuka's pale in comparison, no offense Hana-chan," she said as she looked at said Inuzuka. She then proceeded to get off of Naruto, standing tall in front of the group of women, and if she guess correctly, her soon-to-be- sister wives. "Naruto-kun has known it all along as well, but he is a gentleman, and did not want to hurt any of your feelings. Fortunately for both him and us, that no longer matters. He is the heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Under the CRA, he could take multiple wives in order to restore both clans. However, since he was kicked out of Konoha, that no longer matters. Naruto-kun is also a hanyou, a half-demon, just like me because of the separation. And demonic beings can have any number of mates. So I pose to all of you this question: Do you love him?" she finished her explanation to the females._

_ Needless to say, the group (including said hanyou) was astounded at the information. For the ladies, the fact that they could all express their love without alienating the others was the best information that they've heard in ages. For Naruto, he was blown away at the fact that ALL of these gorgeous women apparently loved him. He could understand Hinata's love, as he had known about her crush on him since he came back from training with Jiriayia. He could understand that the others would have strong feelings of gratitude for him rescuing them from the bastards: Sasuke and Madara. But for all of them to love him? _

_ "Is it true? Do you all love me?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. To that, Hinata stepped forward. _

_ "Yes, Naruto-kun. It's true. I know for a fact that I love you," she answered. _

_ "Me too," answered Yugito._

_ "Me three," responded Tenten. _

_ Steadily, every single woman pronounced her love for Naruto, ending with Kyuubi. When she said that, the poor blond nearly had a heart attack. Seeing the effect that she was having on her former container, she once again chuckled. "What can I say? I was sealed inside of you for seventeen years. I have watched you grow from a young kit into a fine man. Throughout our miserable stay in Konoha, all you showed them was kindness and love, even though they nearly killed us many times. You have always fulfilled your promises. How could any girl not love you?" she finished._

_ "I-I don't know what to say. All my life I've never known love. I thought I did with Sakura, until that bitch was still head-over-heels for the teme. Now all of a sudden, I have more than twenty women that love me and want to be my wives?" a nod from all of them and he continued. "but I cannot choose anyone of you over the other. It would be unfair to all of you. Kyuubi, is there any way that I can make you all equal?" he asked the redhead. _

_ "Normally, demons don't care for such things, as they just want to continue their line without regard for the women," Kyuubi thought aloud. At that, Naruto's shoulders slumped, fearing the worst. But he perked up at the next thing that Kyuubi said. "However, there have been rare cases of things like this happening. In those instances, the demons each gave up a part of their youki and imbued it in their mates, binding all of them together. Since you control all of my Youki, you are now the Nine tails. All you have to do is bit each of us on the neck, and pour Youki into each one of us."_

_ "That seems simple. Are you all sure that you want to be bound to me?" Naruto asked one final time. Once again, all of the women nodded, resolute in their love for him. "Well then, let's get started."_

_ "Hold on, Naruto-kun. The one other thing is that the bite has to be done while mating," explained Kyuubi. Seeing Naruto's puzzled expression, she simplified "you have to mark us while having sex with us, specifically during orgasm. And before you ask, shadow clones won't work, it has to be YOU, Naruto-kun." she finished with a hungry look in her eye._

_ With that said, Kyuubi pounced. She pushed Naruto onto his back while at the same time began to undo his boxers. And without further ado she immediately buried his cock into her already soaked pussy, and began bounce up and down at a furious pace. Watching her efforts from his back, all Naruto could do simply watch the red haired goddess as she ground her hips against his. His eyes were mesmerized by the the boobs that bounced and jiggled right in front of him. Unable to contain himself any longer, he reached out and grasped the soft fleshy orbs. At that Kyuubi moaned. _

_ "Kami yes, Naruto-kun! Oh Kami that's the spot, keep hitting it right there!" she screamed out. Beginning to get the hang of it, Naruto started to meet Kyuubi's downward motions with upward thrusts of his own. Trying to stimulate her even more, Naruto latched on to her left nipple and wouldn't let go. He sucked, licked, and swirled all around the bud, further increasing the pleasure that she felt. At the same time, he slid his free hand down to her slit that was currently being pounded into oblivion. After a small amount of searching, he found the little nub that he was looking for, and repeatedly brushed it with the pad of his thumb. _

_ This had the desired effect; Kyuubi screamed in ecstasy, while her sheathe began to spasm and began to leak even more fluids, seemingly hell-bent on milking him dry. Against the new pressure bearing down on him, Naruto was pushed inexorably towards his own release. "Kyuubi-chan, I'm gonna cum," he gasped out. _

_ "Go ahead, cum inside me! Mark me as yours and yours only forever!" She grunted as she herself felt the dam burst, and she saw white. As she came, her walls clenched even harder, and Naruto could no longer hold it. He shot his load inside of her, coating her insides with rope after rope of cum. As his apex was reached, he learned forward and bit her where the neck meets collarbone, tasting the metallic tang of blood as his canines broke though her supple skin. Kyuubi, though she was currently on cloud nine, felt the sting of his teeth and reciprocated the act. _

_ Though they themselves could not see it, everyone else could see a swirl of energy, presumably the youki that Kyuubi had spoke of. Cerulean blue clashed with blood red, and mixed together to create a vibrant purple that enshrouded the two beings making love. Eventually, the orgasmic high for both ended, and the former container slowly pulled out of the fiery redhead with an audible 'plop.' Kyuubi whimpered at the loss of the feeling of being filled to the brim. Rolling off of him, Kyuubi as motionless, sporting a huge satisfied grin on her ruby red lips. Catching his breath, Naruto raised himself up to his elbows and glanced around. Every one of the women had a blush on their faces, and damp stains in between their legs. _

_ "Well, who's next?" he grinned. What ensued would be a night of hot, steamy, raunchy mating that the world had never seen the likes of before. Once all was said and done (pun intended), Naruto was akin to a fish out of water, gasping for breath, and all of his newly-minted wives had all passed out, sexual bliss illuminating their features._

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai!**

"Yep, that was a good night," came the sly remark from the lone male Assassin. "I never thought that anyone could match you in cussing Tayuya**. **Turns out that all of you have foul mouths when your getting fucked."

"Oh shut the fuck up, you dick!" growled the former flute player.

"But Tayuya-chan, as I remember, you were one of the ones that began to put your mouth to VERY good use that night." at that remark, Tayuya's face went nova red, matching her long tangled locks. Finding that she couldn't find a snappy comeback, the former Oto nin sat down to the table and began to consume the food Naruto had made with gusto. Likewise, Shion did the same, and within five minutes, all members of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan were seated and were steadily reducing the mountain of food to nothing.

Once everyone had their fill, Naruto stood up and looked to his three new wives. "Before you go and report back to Hayate-san and Ryu-san, there are a couple of things you should know. Kyuubi-chan may have mentioned it last night, but I think you all were focused on... other things." To that, the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa kunoichi blushed and smiled, fondly recalling the events of the last twelve hours. But being the most level-headed of the trio, Kasumi asked "what are you talking about Naruto-koi?"

Answering the ginger-haired girl, Naruto continued. "As I was saying, Kyuubi mentioned last night that once I marked you, all three of you became hanyous, a cross between human and demon. Everyone else here is the same, indicated by their bit marks. Ladies, care to show them?" At Naruto's request, each woman pulled their hair to the side, exposing identical puncture marks a the junction of neck and collarbone. Naruto also pulled showed his mark. To the three newcomers.

"Curious, isn't it? You all have my mark on you, and you all have marked me. Yet, I only have one bite to show for it. I don't know why, and neither does Kyuubi. Rest assured that I belong to you, you belong to me, and I belong to each and every one of you. Also, there is no ranking between you; I treat all of my wives equally, and they treat each other equally. So, there is no cause for competing for affection. That is not to say that we all don't have friendly rivalries. For example, Samui-chan and Mei-chan often compete to see who's better at paizuri, and Tenten-chan and Yugao-chan often go all out in their kenjutsu matches.

Furthermore, regarding your status as hanyous, you are for all intents and purposes, immortal. Any child of any of us will also be immortal, and their children as well. The mate mark also ensures complete and utter loyalty between all of us, which exceeds even your allegiances to the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa, although I don't think I have to worry about that."Pausing for a moment to let the information sink in, he continued. "As a result of our bond, all of your senses have been enhanced, as have your strength, speed, and agility to match ours. However, all of you will need to get acclimated to all of your newfound abilities. Now, I believe that Hayate-san and Ryu-san are worried sick about you all. When they ask you what happened, you may tell them what transpired, as there is no reason to hide it, is there?" he finished with a rhetorical question.

"No, Naruto-kun, there is none at all," replied Ayane, who was still dumbfounded by the events of the past 24 hours. For most of her life, she had been shunned because of her bastard of a father. But in one day, she had found someone who didn't care about that, and was simply a god in bed!

"Excellent, now all of you need to get dressed. While I certainly don't mind all of you walking around nude, I'm sure others would object. So, let's get going." He was met with a chorus of "Hai-Naruto-koi!" and the women stood up and began to head upstairs to put clothes on. However, they walked slowly, swaying their hips with every movement, and Naruto could see their tits jiggle as they walked as well. '_Damn vixens are insatiable, not that I'm complaining one bit'_ he thought to himself. Making a batch of Kage Bunshin, he ordered them to wash the dishes and clean the bedroom, while the original Naruto also got changed as well. Today, his outfit was relatively simple; a black gi with combat boots and fingerless gloves. Strapping Meibastsu onto his back, Naruto opened the Shoji door, ready for whatever came. Or so he thought.

**A/N: and break! This concludes the seventh chapter of FOSTO. To let everyone know, I'm going to take a break to fix the chapters I already have posted, and to add onto them as well. Don't worry, this should not take too long, but several things have been nagging me. For one, the fact that I forgot to add several ladies from the Naruto-verse, such as Kin, Shion, Tayuya, and Koyuki. I've also been thinking of adding Tsunami, but again, I'm not sure. What do y'all think? Want to see Inari's mom kick some ass? So, while it should be an easy fix, don't expect any new updates for awhile. **

**Also, I felt as if the fight scenes weren't as good as I initially thought they would be, so I will (hopefully) make them longer, bloodier, and much more savage. Yay violence! If you like the story so far give me a HELL YEAH! Read and Review as always, or I'll send a PMSing Kunoichi after you! **


	8. New Story

Hello My dear readers. This is the end of From One Shinobi to Another. But fear not! I have done a repost of the first Three chapters, under the title From One Shinobi to Another v. 2, and will continue the story in that name. If you liked the first one, check out the new installment.

Before I go, I want to say thank you. Those of you that have reviewed and sent me PM's have convinced me that this story is actually enjoyed by someone other than me and by friends. So thank you. Now, go read the new version!


End file.
